Final Fire Emblem
by JAGA03
Summary: Cloud Strife awakes in a forest that he has never seen before, he does not know why he has the full Fusion Sword with him nor can he recall what he was doing directly before it. He does recall the Battle of Midgar and meeting Vincent outside Crystal Cave. He travels the find out where he is and if where he is a future for him here. Inspired by tan90's Rising Again
1. Prologue: A brave new world

**So hi guys I got this Idea from tan90's "Rising Again" story of the same two crossovers, read his or her story if you want to. But note some aspects I have borrowed other I intend to make on my own. But Seriously Shout out to tan90 for giving this idea creations, start will be a little like his but also different. So here it is.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think and who I should pair with hom**

* * *

Prologue

_Don't you understand, Will? You caught me because we're very much alike. Without our imaginations, we'd be like all those other poor... dullards. Fear... is the price of our instrument. But I can help you bear it. (Hannibal Lecter)_

Cloud open his eyes, the last thing he remembered was well hazy, he knew the war with DEEPGROUND had been won an all. But for the hate of JENOVA, he could not figure out where he had been before he woke up here. He could see that he was in some sort of forest, though it was none that he was able to recognise. "_Last thing in my memory, dam, I can't recall what it was_." Cloud was unable to recall anything about what had happened after Vincent had emerged from Crystal Cave. He felt the First Tsurugi in his hand, it was still with him, that had to mean he had been in combat before he was here.

He shook his head, being mopy and confused would not help him. "I guess I have to just get going until he found some sort of civilisation."

From the weight on his back he must had the other five of his Fusion Blades strapped to his waist. "_I don't know where I am so I should fuse the swords, just in case there is a problem."_

Doing just that, cloud looked to the sun and came to the conclusion that it was still early in the day. "_If it weren't for these trees it would be easier to tell the time_."

It was at the moment that Cloud realised that he still had his cellphone. Pulling it out he opened it, to his dismay he saw that it had no signal. "_What do you mean no signal, even in the Forgotten Capital I had a signal, I guess Vincent would be laughing at me_."

He recalled during the _geostigma crisis_ how he battled the remnants in the Forgotten Capital. But due to his own _geostigma_ was being beaten only to rescued by Vincent Valentine who had been in that area. Vincent was many years older than cloud though he did not look it, he was way old enough to be his dad.

He took in his surroundings try to recall if he even had heard of a place like this, phone still in hand, he could think of none. Putting it away he shook his head and said to himself "Am I, am I even on Gaia?"

Closing his phone he put it away and joined all six parts of the Fusion Swords together. At this point he no longer saw any point in lingering in the forest, so he decided to run until he could at least be out of the forest. He saw some mountains in the distance "_I wonder could there be people there_?_"_ Slipping the complete Fusion Sword into the holder upon his waste, he dashed forth in the direction of the mountains.

"_There is no way that is the Northern wastes_" he quietly thought to himself.

* * *

_Around three hours later_

Cloud was at the mountains, no normal human could cover such a distance in that time. But Cloud knew that he was not normal by any stretch of imagination. It was not _his_ face he saw in his own reflections but that of another, one who he truly despised. He noticed that it was colder, here much colder. He closed his eye and took a deep breath in, as if magic the cold itself vanished from the air and he was alright. He looked to the east, he could see some type of building build into or more likely around the mountain.

As cloud came upon the gate he saw a lance come flaying his way. Casually he side stepped it with little to minimal effort. He looked up to see a woman in armour, only she was wearing a lot of armour, too much in fact. "_Sacrificing mobility for defence, well to each their own_."

She now held another lance and was looking down at him. "State your name and your business here stranger, we don't let strangers into Regna Ferox."

Three things confused Cloud, one was why she was attacking him, two was where the heck was Regna Ferox, three she was planning on taking him down with lance?

"Um, come again?" confused about where this _Regna_ _Ferox_ was, he had literally been everywhere on Gaia, never once had her heard of such a place.

"You heard be the first time, or perhaps you are a Plegian scum come to try and bullshit us that you're from Ylisse!"

Cloud had no way to react to that other than to state his name well part of his name at any rate. "My name is Strife, I know not where I am or who you are, I seek directions to Edge?

" The reply he got was "What the hell is that, how bad a lair are you Plegian dog!" She spoke not another word, just hurled another lance at him.

Cloud saw that others were joining her too, all of them wearing the same thick bulky armour. For a moment Cloud considered running away, but then again where would he go. He knew that he would have to eat and drink soon as well as sleep. If these people fancied that they were strong he just had to prove to them that they were not. Cloud with little effort leapt up the whole length of the wall and landed right in front of them. With the snow falling he could imagine that his glowing mako eyes be a little more prominent.

In a flash was on the woman who he had spoken to and slammed her into the ground with his bare hands. Right now he did not wish to kill anyone, just discover where he was and how he could get out or at least get food. He looked directly into the woman's eyes, he could see the fear in them as well as the glow of his own.

"Listen, I don't know where I am, or who you are, you attack me just now and my actions just now is the ramification of your own." Cloud stated this calmly as he looked at her and said

"I have no desire to fight you, it would seem from your technology that you are not from my world."

He now gave a sigh and pulled her up "All I want is to find a place to stay and get so food that is all." the lady who had just got to her feet raised her had for the others to stand down.

"You, you could have killed me just then couldn't you, you could beat all of us here without too much effort?"

To this Cloud said "All things require effort." She shook her head and said

"Forgive me, I thought your were a brigand or worse yet a warmonger from Plegia." Cloud gave her a nod and said "apology accepted, now do you know where I can find so food?"

"You said you did not know where you are and that you are from another world, what did you mean by that?"

To this Cloud said "I have been everywhere, from the Northern Wastes to Banora in the south, never have I seen a place like this."

The woman narrowed her eyes at this and said "If that is so, you are very calm about it?"

To this Cloud said "I have much bigger reasons to why I should lose it, this is not as shocking as them." Cloud now said "You did not tell me your name?"

She gave him a nod and said "My bad, I am called Raimi, I am in charge of Longfort here and the border patrol."

Cloud closed his eyes and said "Never heard of this place and my phone has no signal, it has to be another world or at least the past though I can't feel the lifestream."

Raimi was about to ask what but Cloud said "I just thought aloud that is all, do you know where I can get something to drink or eat?"

To this Raimi replied "We have some provisions here at Longfort, but if I may ask, could you accompany back to the capital." "Both the Khans would like to see a warrior would can scale Longfort in a single stride."

Cloud got the sinking feeling that his jump was not something that normal people here could do, needless to say if he was in another world they would not know of SOLDIER. "_My first priority should be food and shelter, it should also be setting up a way to keep having both_."

If what this Raimi had said was true, their might be people would could use his talents, though he would refuse to be a puppet.

"_Zack, it seems like I may just have to be the type of guy you wanted to the type of guy I thought I was_." The irony of it all hit him hard very hard, he shook his head and followed those that lead him.

* * *

_Three months later_

Cloud had managed to gain the favour of both Khans despite his refusal to participate in the arena. He had set up again his own _Strife Delivery Service_ and had customers from all parts come to him to ask for certain objects to get delivered. For the most part Cloud was satisfied, he knew he was not on Gaia any more. He also knew that he could not live in a memory and had to keep to the present and the future. "_I'm not alone, not any more, you are always with me_." This meant all were in his heart.

It was at this point three months after he had appeared here he met a friend of his, one who he had made on a delivery. The orange haired man was a thief with a good heart, he was a thief none the less though. Cloud had the unfortunate _pleasure_ of delivering the stolen goods, stolen by said man to the clients. He had dropped in this day, though for what reason Cloud did not know why. "Hey Spikey, how are you this day." It was not a question, it was more of _I'm going to give you a job_.

"Why are you here Gaius?" The orange haired man mocked hurt and said "What no hi old buddy, how are you."

To this Cloud said "I've know you for less than three months." Cloud neglected to mention the fact that when they first met Cloud was employed to make sure Gaius delivered the goods. He was still unsure if he was a guard or an enforcer.

"Aw, that is true, but hey I got a job to break into Ylisse capital castle."

To this Cloud replied with his signature line "Not interested."

To this Gaius said "Sure the guy who gave me the job may be like I don't know, the shadiest _I've_ ever met, that is saying something." That would have meant something to a normal person in this world, but to Cloud who had met Doctor Hojo really didn't mean a thing.

"Um, Cloud, you want it?"

To this Cloud shook his head "Not interested."

To this Gaius said "Hey man why, it would be like the good old days."

To this Cloud said "That would signify that we are both old." Cloud did not need to repeat his previous words.

"How bad could it be, I mean we sneak in, we rob them blind and we leave."

To this Cloud dead panned "Gaius, my eyes glow, it's noticeable in broad daylight." To this Gaius said "What I call a load of horse dung if you're saying you can't sneak about, you can sneak up on me, that is an achievement!"

"You only say that because most of your targets are wearing so much armour they can't turn in time to see you." Gaius looked at the ground

"Man Spikey that hurts, that really hurts, you sure don't pull any punches."

To this Cloud nonchalantly said "I have not thrown a real punch the entire time I have been here."

To this Gaius said "Sure then, I don't want to see what you call a punch."

To this Cloud just gave him a nod. "Tell me the real reason why you want my help?"

To this Gaius said "I have a feeling that the Plegians will stab me in the back, once I get them in."

Cloud sighed in response "You could just, not take the job."

"What was that Spikey, says the guy who beat the crap out of that Plegian General cause a little girl and boy _hired_ him to, what did _they_ pay you in?"

Cloud almost gave a small smile when he said two words that made Gaius want to punch him. "A cake."

Gaius could not say he wouldn't do the same "Was it delicious?"

To this Cloud gave him a shrug "I let them eat it for me."

To this the sticky finger Gaius gave a sigh "Not sure if your extremely selfless or extremely stupid."

Says the guy secretly sent a note to save the guy _he _had been paid to frame, from the headsman's axe."

To this Gaius just asked "When did you learn about that, that was years ago." Cloud replied "You told me."

"Hey you never told me why you don't like your reflection?"

To this Cloud responded with no emotion in his voice "I do not see myself any reflection."

Intrigued Gaius asked "So then who do you see, do you look like him?"

Cloud shook his head "No, no I do not thank the lifestream for that."

Gaius knew when Cloud mentioned the special L word, it meant back off. "Can you tell me if he is related to you?"

Cloud shook his head "No, we're are not."

Though a very sinister voice that sounded like a certain white haired villain was in his head saying "_You have us within you_."

Cloud shook his head and said "I can't let myself pulled into the past."

Gaius knew that Cloud was not talking to him "Yo, earth to Spikey." "Stop causing me so much strife, Strife."

Cloud shook his unimmpressed with Gaius's attempt at wit "That is not funny, though I've heard worse."

No shit, the biggest joke was that Sephiroths only joy in life was causing Cloud strife. Needless to say it did not appreciate the rhyme or the pun.

To this Gauis just had to ask "What is the worst?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow and replied "Like I'm about to tell you."

To this Cloud shook his head "It is not embarrassing, it is rather hurtful, though true".

Gauis backed off when he said that, he had seen Cloud jump over tree with no effort. He did not wish to make an enemy of him. "So, Spikey, can you come with please, please, please."

To this Cloud gave a long sigh and said "You won't stop nagging me until I either kill you or go with you."

To this Gaius said "I'd rather you choose the second option."

To this Cloud gave him a shrug and said "Most people would, in your case."

"Great I knew you would come around buddy, tell you what, we going to meet up all of us in like two days you I'll drop by and get you."

To this Cloud replied "How will you get there on time if you just come by in two days, the capital of Ylisse is a good days march if not more, for you?"

Gauis at that point stopped to think "Wait are you saying I should take you now, what but you move faster than most Pegasi?"

Cloud in his time as Shinra Infantry men and in AVALANCHE he had seen some weird shit.

But for some strange reason he could not compare the Nibel Wolves or even the fearsome Midgar Zolom to the utter weirdness of the Pegasi. "A monster that doesn't try to kill humans, perhaps there are things in this world that can top that?"

Gauis saw that Cloud was in his own world again and said "Spikey return to us from the spirit world or whatever you call it."

Cloud snapped out of his delusions at this and said "It is called the Lifestream, the river of life that flows threw the planet giving life to the world and everything in it."

"Sweet sugar cakes, wow you actually talk about your past."

Cloud realised that he had said too much then said "A moment of weakness."

Gauis saw that Cloud had returned to his natural mood, that of brooding. "So are we going to check it, you don't have to say your name just say that you're a friend of mine and all and they'll let you in, their looking for people by the way."

To reply to him Cloud said "I understood that when you entered this house." Gauis could not help but notice that he never said _my_ or _home_ when he mentioned to this house.

Cloud got up and firmly attacked the complete fusion sword to the special sheath he had made for it. He then proceeded to attach said sheath to his back and looked to Gauis "We are going to leave are we not?"

It took about half a second for Gauis to realise that Cloud was telling him to hurry it up. "Hey, hey calm down, we still have two days, by the way no everyone is as fast as you, with your skill and looks you must be a real lady killer."

Cloud decided to respond a little playfully for a change "They say the way I act and my personality spoils my appearance."

This was one of the rare times that Cloud or rather Spikey to Gauis heard him joke. "Whoa there Spikey was that a joke not that I mind it but that really caught me off guard, goes to show that you _are_ human under all that brooding."

To this Cloud looked up to the roof but in reality he was looking through it up to the sky. "Yes I am human and I am not alone."

Gaius had heard this before and knew he best wait until Cloud looked back down at the ground. "I'm so ready for this, but just in things go sour, you're there right."

Cloud gave him a nod and the two of them made their way to Ylisse.

Little did the two of them know what fate had in store for them, what it did indeed.

* * *

**So how was it again shout out to tan90 and his or her story (Seriously I don't know if their a guy or girl)**

**Please Review to show your support and request pairings**

**Until next time "keep on reading"**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving on

**So it's been around 24 hours, well less how did you enjoy the prologue, so here is chapter one, I hope you enjoy**

**Please Review and let me know what pairings you want.**

* * *

Chapter One

"_I want every single one of you to follow the path you truly wish to follow, you were born a warrior in this trouble world." Mitsunari Ishida_

Cloud did not like the shady man who had contracted Gaius, there was some aspect of him made Cloud uneasy.

It was not akin to Sephiroth nasty, more like Hojo, a sinister person with rather shady motives.

"_Why do I feel, we are trying to do more than just break into Ylisse_?" Gaius himself was feeling uneasy with this as well, but coin was coin to him.

When they had met up outside the Ylisse Capital, Cloud noticed that the other members of the group were a little to eager.

"_I do not know if they are eager to break in or eager to spill blood, this whole thing makes me uneasy, no wonder Gaius wanted me to have his back on this one_."

Gaius himself was a little wary of this Validar or rather _Shady_ as he decided to call him.

He was rather glad Cloud had agreed to come with him. This meant that he would have to pay his friend, but if it meant he was still kicking after this, it would be worth it.

Gaius had made sure he was always near Cloud the entire prep time before hand.

The hour was near at hand and he knew that this was not going to be just a break in job.

Walking over to Cloud he said "Well Spikey, it seems that it's going to start soon."

To this Cloud said "Be alert, I do not trust this Validar, he seems a little too polite."

Gaius gave him a nod and said "Yeah you got that right, pegged him for some noble when I saw him."

Cloud did not know what Gaius had against nobles, not that he cared.

"It seems that Validar is ready to move, we should be ready as well."

Gaius gave Cloud a nod and said "Spikey, it seems that you and I will have to be on guard."

To this Cloud said "I know that." Gaius now looked up at the night sky and said "I never thought that I would return here, less alone with this lot?"

To this Cloud did not answer, the two of them moved to meet up with the rest of Validar's group, they both knew that the job was about to begin.

* * *

_30 Minutes later_

They had reached the palace of Yissolt, Gaius had done his part of getting them in, but what occurred next was not part of Validar's plan.

But he had been separated from Cloud, Cloud had to suspect that it was to make sure they both stayed loyal to the Job.

"_I guess he has his doubts about us, the rest of his lot do not seem like those who are after the coin_?"

It was true all of these men as soon as they had got into the place were ready for a blood bath.

Cloud did not approve of it, but at the moment he could not act against him.

A masked warrior, the same who had beat Lon'qu and had become the champion of Khan Basilio had struck down an assassin.

Cloud now knew that this was no simple job, this was regicide.

Cloud knew that he did not want to do this, but in this case, with Gaius too far away, he would have to tow the line.

"_I was right, these people are out for blood, dammit Gaius is too far away for me to act right now_."

It was at this point he began to run through the place, he noticed that there were guards.

The assassins were being engaged by them, Cloud now noticed that Lon'qu was among the enemy, both of their eyes met.

The previous champion of Khan Basilio just dispatched three foes before him with his _Killing Edge_.

Cloud drew his complete Fusion Sword to counter the blow. No words were exchanged as the two of them clashed.

Lon'qu was an experienced fighter, he had a strong arm and was rather powerful in his own right.

But his strength was no match for Cloud who with one arm and pushed his opponent back ten meters.

He saw a young girl in a yellow dress run to his side and hold out a staff.

Cloud saw that some how Lon'qu seemed to have recovered.

Cloud in turned jumped up almost to the roof and landed down next to his foe and with a swing of the complete Fusion Sword snapped the _Killing Edge_ in half.

He now looked at Lon'qu who did not make a single move, his eyes showed no fear at all.

Cloud in turn landed a punch knocking him out and turned to the girl and said "You should run, I don't wish to kill you."

She was unlike Lon'qu was filled with fear, she had just seen a guy jump up almost to the roof as if it was nothing.

Cloud turned and noticed that the masked warrior moved to face several assassins.

Cloud saw his chance to try to meet up with Gaius and leave.

Dashing forth he made way to rush past the masked warrior.

* * *

_With Gaius, before Cloud Fought Lon'qu_

Gaius had been very uneasy when he learned that this was not a break and retrieve mission.

This was an assassination mission. "What, the Exalt is a sweet lady, sure I would rob her blind but I would not ever try to kill her."

He said this out loud as he was moving up the stairs of the palace with his not so friendly allies.

It was at this moment that two men, one white haired one blue haired charged them.

In a split second the three people in front of them were taken down, one cut down by blue and the other two taken out with magic by white.

The only thing he could thing was "_Oh crap_!"

It was at this point that the blue haired man was about the charge him when Gaius put his hands out in front and said "Careful with that sword their Blue, I want no trouble."

The blue haired man was none other than Chrom the Prince of Ylisse.

"Oh and why would that be, I see that you are hear to take the life of my sister!"

To this Gaius had only one comeback and boy he knew it was good, or so he thought at any rate.

"Hey not all of us have a silver spoon to use since we are born, I am trying to just get my next meal here."

To this Chrom looked sceptical and the white haired man said "He does not look like he is lying Chrom."

Chrom did not turn his head "Robin if you say then I trust you."

He turned back to Gaius and said "Is there a way for you to turn upon your comrades?"

Gaius looked at him and said "Sure, but I will need you to sweeten the deal."

Chrom looked disgusted with what he said "Fine you cut purse, I will find a way to compensate you."

Chrom was about to reach for his purse when another bag fell from his belt.

Gaius caught a whiff of something sweet and asked "What is in that bag?"

To this Chrom looked a little perplexed and said "What is in it, um, just some sweets my sister gave me."

Now mentioned sweets was like dangling chocolate in front of a five year-old.

"Sweets, gimme them!" Chrom did not know how he should react "Um what you want them as payment."

To this Gaius said "Yes and a few more of them."

To this Chrom said "You want this as payment?"

To this Gaius said "Hey I said _sweeten _the deal didn't I!"

Chrom could not believe it and he picked small sack and threw it to Gaius caught it and then said.

"You might want to try and ask my friend Spikey as well, he was only here because I asked him to be here."

Chrom was about to ask who this Spikey was and what he looked like when Robin called out "Chrom over there."

Chrom turned to see that a blonde haired man with glowing blue eyes was running upon _Marth_.

"Shit!" Chrom turned to see another woman but behind him and Robin but she said "Go I will defend this area!"

Chrom had no time to thank her and he rushed with Robin off to back up Marth against her deadly foe.

Gaius looked at this lady, no she was no human so he decided to play it cool "So it's you and me against all of them eh?"

To this she snarled "Just stay out of my way."

Before he and her turned to face their new foes he glanced a look at who Chrom had gone off to fight "Aww shit, Blue over there is so screwed."

He turned at cut down one of his former associates as he said to to his ally "We need finish up soon or Blue is not going to be alive for much longer."

She did not ask why she just proceeded to take the enemy down with more haste.

* * *

_With Cloud_

He had almost made it passed her when she had turned around, he noticed now that she was indeed a she and did not have a mask upon her face.

Her blade, it must have been special as well as had some properties that allowed it to break her foes weapons.

But Cloud's blade was not normal, the Fusion Swords was a lot tougher than most.

But he had the complete Fusion Sword on him and as he saw her strike he raised his own blade to parry as he collided with her.

Both the speed of his impact and his own inhumane strength sent a tumbling back at least three meters.

To her credit she leapt up with much grace as if she was not harmed back at him.

Cloud was able to register some shock in her eyes when she saw that he had been in the same place as when he had clashed with her.

Bracing her sword she said "You will not take the Exalts life!"

With that she leapt up not as high as he had but higher than a regular infantry man could.

Cloud in turn spun his blade in his right hand and slashed at her.

She was able to counter the blow but while in mid air she got knocked aside as if she was just a fly.

She managed to land without hurting herself but Cloud could see that she knew she was outclassed.

If Cloud had been the puppet he had been years before he would have mocked her attempts to face him, but no Cloud wasn't _really_ that type of person.

He now waited for her to get back up and come at him again.

She did this but this time she was not alone a man who looked a little like her came at him.

He too wielded a blade of the same make as hers. Both of them now dashed forth in a dual attack that looked like it had been practised.

Cloud in turn was faster than them and was able to parry one blow push it's wielder back and then do the same for the other before they connect with him.

The man commented on his skill "Such strength where did they find you?"

Cloud did not give him an answer he only gripped his sword now with both hands.

He heard a loud voice yell "THORON" both foes in front of him jumped to the side as a beam of yellow lighting surged towards him.

In less than a second Cloud spun the complete Fusion Sword and activated _Braver_.

Jumping up he raised his Sword over his head and slashed down.

He had faced much stronger magic before and was easily able to cut through the blast.

The the blue haired girl and guy saw their chance to attack Cloud as soon his blade touch the ground.

Both of them slashed at him only for both their blades to strike the edge of his own.

Cloud now with two hands on the Fusion Sword pushed up with his sword causing the two of them to stumble back.

Within the blink of an eye he ejected the hollow sword from the Complete Fusion Sword.

Now grabbing it in his left hand he swung down on both his foes swords, smashing them out of their hands.

In the next moment he had swung the hollow sword back into the Complete Fusion Sword.

In those few moments Chrom and the formerly masked _Marth_ came to know the true helplessness of their situation, before them was a person no a monster in human form.

A white haired man with a sword came at him, he had a tome charged him.

He must have been a seasoned fighter, but by no means was he on the other two's level.

With a single sweep of his Complete Fusion Sword Cloud cut through the _Steel Sword_.

The man fell to the ground and was about to pull out his tome, when Cloud kicked it out of his hands.

Now he had both of the unique and carbon copy looking swords at his feet.

Cloud now looked to the owners of them who were struggling to their feet.

"I, I won't let you take my sister's life I swear it, even if I lose my own."

Cloud turned to face this man, the blue haired one.

With his spare hand he picked up the shinier of the two swords, before he could say a word another voice rang out.

"Enough, Chrom I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me, stand down."

The blue haired young man, Chrom looked shocked to see this woman, now Cloud had heard about the Exalt of Ylisse but never once had he seen her.

She now turned to face Cloud with a gentle smile upon her lips.

It was a gentle, like she had accepted death that was to come to her, a smile one makes before they say their final goodbyes.

"I ask that you take my life but spare my brother and his friends."

She closed her eyes awaiting her fate. Her brother called out to her "Emmeryn, wait don't!"

* * *

But it was too late, Cloud had flung the Chrom's own sword. The next few seconds to everyone seemed like an eternity as the blade flew threw the air.

As the his own sword neared his sister's face Chrom closed his eyes unable to just watch his sister die.

He heard a cry as well as the splatter of blood, but the cry was not that of the Exalt.

Chrom opened his eyes to see blood across a shock Emmeryns face.

But his blade had not pierced her no it was sticking out right beside her face, ever so close yet not close enough.

From behind her Chrom saw a man fall down, his demeanour was dark and he looked rather sinister and shady.

He was cursing them "Curse you, you traitor, you will pay for this!"

The man said this as blood gushed out of his mouth and he collapsed behind Emmeryn.

"You, you will pay for this, all your sins you will pay for it Grima will destroy you."

To this Cloud responded "Your Gods hold no power over me."

When Cloud was certain that the man was dead he turned around and then spotted Gaius.

He could see that his friend had managed to change sides. "_If I had know he was safe I would have just left_."

It was now that other arrived, some on horse, though they were indoors others in armour similar to the ones if Ferox and some who did not look special at all.

"Captain Chrom, we dealt with the others, but when we heard the cry we all feared the worst!"

A red haired woman and by red, Cloud meant red, said this.

She then noticed Cloud, she also notice that Chrom was not holding the trade mark sword as well as the fact that _Marth_ was also here.

It was within hers and all those with her to notice that Robin, Chrom and Marth looked rather badly beat up.

"Your Majesty, are you alright, you looked rather shocked."

A man in large blue knight like armour and brown hair asked this. Chrom was about to reply when his sister older sister did it for him.

"Sir Fredrick we are all a little shocked that is all, though we are all safe."

The knight gave the Exalt a nod before he notice a girl emerging from a corridor carrying a hurt Lon'qu.

"Princess Lissa are you alright, his he alright!" The knight said this as he rushed to their side and helped her carry Lon'qu.

"Yeah I'm fine Fredrick, Lon'qu just fainted again, he got up the first time to save me though."

She then saw Cloud and jumped back "What Emm, why is he here, he beat Lon'qu and snapped his sword like it was nothing!"

This put all those present on guard when they looked at Cloud.

Cloud did not budge, he still had his hand upon the hilt of the Complete Fusion Sword.

It was not like these people could take him down at any rate.

Robin who was just getting to his feet said "He has the strength of a monster no offence, but it seems like he is not a bad guy."

Lissa looked at the white haired Robin and asked "What, what do you mean by that, did he beat the three of you up?"

To this Robin gave a nod but then added "We did attack him though, so you can say we paid the price."

Gaius now with a lady with bunny ears came and spoke "Hey Spikey, you're alright, yeah I'm alive, they gave me a better deal."

Cloud turned to look at his friend, he knew what he meant by _better deal_.

"If you're alright then I'll leave." He said this with no trace of emotion in his voice, he was about to turn around and attempt to walk out when Emmeryn called out to him.

"Excuse me, but you allow me to thank you for sparing the lives of my family and friends as well as saving my own."

Now this shocked all their, Gaius said to himself quietly "He really is a lady killer_."_

To this Cloud gave a shrug and said "I had no desire to kill any of you."

Now before anyone else could speak Lon'qu who had some how managed to get on his feet said "What he says is true, had he wished to kill us we would be dead."

All eyes turned on him as if they waiting for an explanation. "He is Strife, a delivery man, it was stated by Raimi that he was able to jump the whole height of Longfort."

Now if it had by any one else saying this all of them would have called horse dung on it.

But Lon'qu was not known to boast in any form.

"Wait you serious their, no way" a green armoured knight said in awe.

Chrom was aware that he had heard of a blonde man with glowing eyes, though he thought them only rumours.

"Mr Strife, if I may ask why did you attack us?"

Chrom asked this, he wanted to know the reason why such a man had been with the enemy.

To this Cloud pointed at Gaius, suddenly came to him, Gaius's friend was called Spikey, Cloud's hair did fit the bill, really well. Turning to Gaius he asked "He is Spikey?"

To this Gaius gave a nod and said "In the flesh." It was now Lissa who had the courage to walk up to him and stare into his mako eyes.

"Your eyes, they are so pretty, how did you get them."

Cloud now looked down at the ground and said "It is not a happy story."

This did stop her but it also intrigued her a little more than it should.

After about a minute of really awkward silence from all of them Emmeryn asked Cloud "Strife, would you be looking for work, you could join the Shepards here in Ylisse?"

To this Cloud said his signature line "Not interested."

He then respectfully back away from the Exalt and was about to leave when the red haired woman bared his path "Hey are we Shepards not good enough for ya!"

Cloud had to raise his eyebrow to that, surely she did not go around minding sheep, in full armour?

It was then that both Lissa and Emmeryn gave a giggle.

"I think he believe we asked him to be an actual shepherd, you know one who herds sheep?"

Lissa could not keep a straight face while she said this, no one else could either.

They all broke out laughing and began to laugh at that.

Cloud in the midst of their laughter decided to take their leave and exit.

As he did he felt a warm hand close in on his, he had no idea how she had closed the space between them in such time but the Exalt was holding his hand.

"Your eyes, when they saved me, it was not me who you saw."

She was not asking him this she was stating it to him, all of the Shepards at this point shut their mouths and looked at Cloud and the Exalt.

In reply to her Cloud just said "That is true."

The Exalt looked at him, it was not sympathy but empathy she had in her eyes.

"You lost that person did you not, she was close to you."

At this Cloud shook his head "She was close to a very good friend more than I."

She could see that his eyes held conflict about this topic.

"You lost your family as well, I can see it in your eyes."

Cloud on instinct closed them and said "That is true."

She noticed that topic must have caused him much pain, so much that he could not bear to look into her eyes any longer.

"Please, you have strength, fight by our side, allow us to fight beside you, I can see that you feel alone."

Gaius was almost in uproar, Spikey felt alone, what the heck was he then!

Then it came to him that he might not have been the best company at time, also he had known him for only three short months.

Back with Cloud and the Exalt he opened his eyes and shook his head, "My hands do not build, they can only destroy."

The serious of the situation when Gaius said something that could break any tension "So Spikey, you trying to be the _I want you but I don't want you _type of guy?"

Cloud on the other hand blinked and said "Come again?"

To this Gaius said "Last time I spoke to you about this topic you said girls all said your face was wasted on you due to your dull personality."

To this Cloud said "I said I was told that by a friend."

To this Gaius asked "Oh and who is he?"

To Cloud shook his head "I'm leaving."

At this point he tried to but he found that the Exalt held his hand firm.

"You're not going to let my hand go until I agree."

She smiled kindly and said "I would prefer not to, but if war is coming, you can save many of my peoples lives."

To this Cloud said "I'm no hero."

In reply Emmeryn said "That may be true, but what will you do when war brakes out, will you ignore it as if it is not happening?"

Cloud did not know how to reply to that, she had him, she actually had him.

Sure with his strength he could just pull himself free, but it was not right.

This person before him, she had never caused any harm in her whole life.

Cloud closed his eyes and said "I will join you, just let got of me, I'm not found of contact."

She let go of him with a smile and said "I as the Exalt of Ylisse thank you for joining us Spikey Strife."

To this Cloud responded "My name's _not_ Spikey."

All looked at Gaius who just raised his hands and said "What I'm not going to call my friend Strife now am I?"

He looked to Cloud expecting support, what he got was a nod of his spikey haired head.

The Exalt now turned to Cloud and asked "What is your real name?"

To this Cloud said "Cloud, Cloud Strife."

Gaius opened his mouth and said "What you meet this girl for like ten minutes and you tell her your full name, Spikey what does she do that I don't."

To Cloud gave a small smirk and said "It's not what she does it's what she doesn't."

Gaius winced "Oh, that was so below the belt, so below, you hit my feet, Spikey."

All the Shepards laugh while Gaius revelation "Wait, you name is Cloud, no wonder why you hated all my jokes about the weather!"

He then said "Ylisse I think it's cloudy with a chance of strife!"

They all laughed even Emmeryn, well all except for Cloud.

* * *

**So how was it did you enjoy it, oh by the way the name of the story is a pun because like Awakening was like originally thought to be the final fire emblem game they were going to me (Guess they should put more faith in their western gamers)**

**Please let me know which pairings you want don in a review util next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: War and Emotion

**Morning how are we all, I have a we Proposition for you all, would you mind awfully reading the chapter and enjoying it, please**

**Also can you review that would be much appreciated. Give feed back and request pairings two I have decided on, guess the less obvious one in your review.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_"There are those who learn from their mistakes and those who only live off of past successes. I believe you to be the latter." Zhuge Liang_

Cloud stood now as the left the capital of Ylisse, he had literally been forced into his _new_ job by the Exalt.

Due to the fact that she had held on to him, the S_hepherds_ as they are called had been making jokes about him as they had been preparing to leave.

"Why would when war is on our doorstep would the Exalt want _Strife_?"

Cloud did not really care, he was _not interested_ in what they said most of the time.

Besides he had heard worse jokes before though he could not remember who it was who said them.

"_Sephiroth's only joy in life, is causing Cloud strife._"

Yep that one was

Compared to that one, these were rather tame, at the moment he was doing fine on his own until a little girl by the name of Lissa came up to speak with him.

Cloud noticed her approach and closed his eyes praying that she was going to go to someone beside or ahead of him.

But no, he knew with that look in her eyes, he was her target.

Clearing her throat and trying to be as polite as she could be she asked "Um, Cloud can I call you that?"

To this Cloud just gave a shrug, "I'd rather you call me it than Strife."

At the last word she gave a slight giggle and said "Well you do have a sense of humour now don't ya."

To respond to this Cloud said "That does not sound very _noble_ of you, not that I care."

At that she made a small pouting face and said "Hey not all of us have your _not interested_ attitude."

To this Cloud said "I am like this for a reason, was there more that you wished to say?"

To this she gave a nod and said "I heard that you do job here and there and deliver stuff, is that true?"

To this Cloud gave her a nod and said "Yes that is true, you want something delivered?"

To this she gave him a nod and said "I want you to deliver my sister Emm, to safety no matter what happens!"

Cloud looked at her and then said "I'm not sure you understand what I do, I move a certain object or person from location to location, _safety_ term not a location."

She shook her head and said "Hey I am willing to pay you for it!"

Cloud looked at her and sighed then said "The life of one's family and friends cannot be measured."

Cloud believed that would be the end of it and was about to turn away when Lissa said "Hey, were not done yet!"

Cloud turned back to face her and said "What else did you want."

She now put her hands on her hips and said "If you won't deliver Emm to safety then teach me how to."

Cloud looked down at her gave a sigh and as he walked away said "I am not the way I am because I trained to be this way."

Lissa being young and simple minded she asked "Wait you don't train then how are you so strong?"

To this Cloud said "I am a monster, that is why."

But even that was not going to cut it with the stubborn little princess.

"Wait what do you mean by that, you don't look like a monster?"

To this Cloud replied "Most do, but the truly powerful ones do not, a true monster does not need to look intimidating to be it."

Cloud closed his mako enhanced eyes and said "If I say that I will look out for your sister will you let me be?"

This was what the small blonde had wanted to hear for the entire time and "Sure, I just want her to be safe, she is a very kind person you know."

Cloud gave her a nod and then said so none could hear "Kindness like that, can be a weakness in times as these."

None did hear him say this, the only exception to this was Robin, who had been keeping close tabs on Cloud, it was clear that the white haired man did not trust Cloud.

After all with strength like his the bright blue eyed man was by far the biggest threat here.

Robin could not help but feel suspicious of him, it was nothing that Cloud did, it was just a feeling.

Like there was an evil creature that was deep inside the blonde haired man.

The historic tomes he had read had all pointed to the fact that evil cannot be seen.

Due to this, Robin made sure that he was watching all of Cloud's movements.

He was not the only one to do so, a certain knight who was titled _the wary_, was keeping tabs on him.

Frederick was not one to trust others so easily, it was his duty to keep the royal family of Ylisse safe.

* * *

The journey had been hard, now the sun was close to setting and after all that walking the company was exhausted.

All of them were, though some of them refused to show it.

It was at this point that they set up camp, the next day they would cross the mountain side, it would be a difficult trip and they would need much of their strength.

With the sun low in the sky, Chrom called for the Shepherds to make the camp ready and collect provisions.

Gaius the only one familiar with Cloud had been tasked with foraging alone with the bunny lady called Panne.

Cloud had not been asked to to anything, so instead he had taken his leave of the camp to go and maintain his Fusions Swords.

Emmeryn had seen him leave camp, though she only did because of a certain man named Kellam informing her of it.

With the Knight who seemed to be very stealthy even though he was in such huge armour she followed Cloud.

She found that Cloud was in the middle of taking apart his word.

She was shocked as she saw crouched behind a bush that his sword came apart into many.

She would have counted if not for the fact that Cloud looked up and called to them.

"You can come out or leave, I can hear you over there, both of you."

No the Exalt knew it could be her fault that they were both discovered.

But Kellam was in shock at the fact that the guy had notice him.

"Kellam, I believe your name was, why are you hiding, you kind of stick out."

Now Kellam was a little shocked and by a little his was very shocked that some one would notice him.

"I, it is just that I can stand in front of others for hours they won't see me, how do you?"

Kellam gave a nod to the Exalt at this point, telling her to leave. He hoped that she saw it, or at least saw him.

She had when and she was just about to leave when she heard footsteps of others.

Now they were not far from camp, but the footsteps she heard were not coming from the camp.

She looked but could not see the Knight who had been with her.

Suddenly arrows flew through the air towards her, she bent down to take cover but surprisingly she heard the clan of metal.

She looked up to see the Knight had shielded, his back to her. He had shielded her, when only a second ago she had lost sight of him.

Now she saw who they were, Pelgian archers about ten of them.

In an instant Cloud was beside her and said "Stay here behind him, I'll close the distance and finish them off."

She turned to look at his face but he was already gone.

Kellam then said "Stay behind me your grace, I won't let you down."

He might have been a bit afraid but his voice did not betray any sign of fear from him.

The next thing she heard was him gasping in either awe or pain, she hoped it was awe and no arrow at felled him.

It proved to be awe when he said "Cloud Strife, thank the divine dragon that he is on our side."

She now peered out from behind his armoured form and saw that Cloud had dispatched all of the archers that were there.

"_To take them all out in such a short space of time, he really is a monster as he told my sister_."

She shook her head and then thought "_No he agreed to help us and saved my life twice now, no he is not a bad person_."

It was at this moment that a hidden archer from another position fired at her.

Kellam saw the enemy and tried to move the Exalt out of the way, but he was not fast enough.

He could only hope that his arm would take the hit instead of the Exalt.

What happened next was blur to both Emmeryn and Kellam.

For a moment it seemed as if the arrow was going to hit the exalt. But then it was gone as if it hadn't been there at all.

Kellam noticed it before the exalt, the arrow was not gone, no it had just been redirected.

How they two of them did not know.

What they did know was that Cloud was now standing over the assassin with his complete fusion sword sticking through it's chest.

He now turned to them, his eyes glowing brightly in the shadow of the trees.

"You two, should return to camp, I'll clean up here."

Emmeryn and Kellam both gave the Blonde man a nod and left returning to camp to warn the others.

* * *

_With Robin, Before Emmeryn's return_

Robin had finished his portion of setting up the came, he took note that the Exalt and Cloud were not around.

He was a little worried about this, but he also noticed that the _ghost man_ also known as Kellam was actually gone.

"_The three of them might be gone together or the Exalt must have seen Cloud leave and followed him, Kellam must have left to protect her_."

Despite this he thought that he should go and tell Chrom of this development.

"_I don't trust Cloud, but I I get the feeling that he can't hurt a hair on Emmeryn's head, if he could he would have back at the palace_."

Though the thought was slightly comforting he knew he still had to report this to Chrom or at least inform the Prince that his elder sister, also known as the Exalt and ruler of Ylisse had left camp.

He now made his way Chrom's tent was insight. As he approached it he approached it, he did not know why, but he felt that something was a little off.

"_Why do I get the feeling that I will regret what I see in here_."

He dismissed this from his mind and continued, the tenet was not open, but it was not fully closed.

Robin was about to open the tent fully when he saw a sight that he did regret.

Chrom was very much there, but he was not alone.

No he was defiantly not alone, in his arms was Sumia.

They both looked tired, he also notice that they were asleep and completely naked.

Now no one could see Robin doing this, so keeping his composure he turned around and left Chrom's tent.

He returned to his own, with his usually face on and threw a smile at the Shepherds who he was more friendly with as he passed them.

None could tell that under her smiles and his calm face he was almost weeping.

He spoke to no one and had to think to himself "_I guess it's true, silence is a much more effect way to scream_."

The Exalt would have to be safe, he was unable to tell Chrom a thing then it hit him.

"_Wait were the two them at it, while the rest of us were setting up_."

He dismissed this, he was just a bit bitter that Sumia had chosen Chrom over him.

But he was a tactician, it made sense that she would, he was just a man who appeared from nowhere and has some talent.

Chrom was a prince a man who she has been pinning after her whole life.

"_Guess some of us are not that good that we can beat a prince._"

He closed his eyes and gave a small smile, "_Well at least they are happy_."

He knew that he was just trying to fool himself, more like he was trying to make himself believe that he was happy for them.

In truth, he was human and he did indeed feel jealous of the two of them.

"It would seem, that even I am not immune to the irrational feelings of love."

He said this though softly, he knew he had to say it at some point, better to have it out than it.

It was at this point that Robin took a look at a book in his chest. It was a tome from the ancient days, one of Marth's time.

"I see no harm, perhaps it will take my mind of things for now."

And thus Robin slowly began to read the story of Prince Marth.

He was a quick reader but he had only got into the first chapter when he heard a ruckus in the camp.

"_Well I guess I have to go see what it is, after all Chrom is sound asleep, typical lazy prince._"

He wondered now if his eyes had turned green with jealousy as well as his mind.

He shook it off "_Matters of the heart have no place in war, I will go and see what it is that has caused the ruckus out there_."

Now standing up and putting the book down he moved outside to see what it was that people were making a noise over.

* * *

_With Emmeryn_

Emmeryn and Kellam had just returned to camp, any who saw her could see that she had been in some kind of struggle.

She had been taken by Frederick to her tent along with Robin who were now asking her what had happened, on a side note neither of them noticed Kellam.

"Your Grace, what happened to you, what were you doing out of the camp without your guards?"

Frederick was taking a very direct approach with this and it did come out as kind of harsh.

Robin on the other hand spoke a little more softly and gently, but his tone was no less firm.

She explained to them that she had gone into the woods _with_ Kellam, she also told them of who she had seen.

They were a little surprised that the enemy had found them here. From the Exalts tale it was impossible for Cloud to have been the one to tip them off.

They had followed him into the woods and seen his every move.

Robin came to the only explanation there was "There is one among us who is allied with the enemy, they must know of our distrust of Cloud and wished to use him."

Frederick looked at Robin and said "Are you sure of this Robin?"

To this Robin gave a grim nod and said "Yes, I am sure, there is no other way, I don't trust Cloud, but I don't believe he would have done this."

Frederick looked at Robin then asked "Why do you believe that?"

Robin "From what her Grace has said, he saved her, with the skills and strength he posses, he could have killed her and there was nothing we could do about it."

Robin shook his head then said "I do not trust him, but he is not a coward, he faces his problems, alone."

Frederick gave Robin a nod to tell him he agreed with him.

"Well then if it is not Cloud then who is it?"

To this Robin held his chin and said "The only logical conclusion is that one of us did betray our location, but the one who did so would be a coward."

He looked at Frederick and gave him a nod, Frederick knew of what he spoke of.

"The one behind this, he would not risk his life in combat."

Robin gave the Great Knight a nod and then said "That is true".

He now turned to the exit of the tent and said "There is only one person who I have seen who is not a combatant."

Frederick gave a grim nod and said "He was meant to be a loyal and long friend of Exalts family, he even helped her when she ascended the throne."

To this Robin gave him a nod and said "There is no worse a betrayal than that of an old friend, or so history tells us."

Emmeryn had no time to ask the two of them what they were going to do, but she knew it was not going to be pleasant.

They left her tent without a word, but not before Kellam had entered. "I will keep you safe your grace, none shall harm you as long as I stand."

She thanked him and said "Even if at time I can't see you, you're there, I am grateful, Kellam I believe your name was."

For once the largely armored man felt that he was notice and said "Thank you, your Grace."

* * *

_With Cloud_

Cloud had just finished killing off all the would be assassins in the woods, he was not pleased to find out that they had been tipped off.

"_So there is one within the camp who wishes the Exalt dead, it's not my problem_."

He was going to leave it at that when he heard a voice that sounded like Arieths calling "Cloud?"

He stopped and gave sigh, he knew that he had to make sure that the traitor in camp was not going to harm the Exalt.

He sighed again and began to walk back towards the camp, he knew that many of them would suspect him of what had happened.

With a sigh he made his way back to the camp, one his way there. He met Robin who seemed to be waiting for him.

Robin's eyes were cold and calculating, this really meant nothing to Cloud who at this point did not really care.

He had already used a **limit break, finishing touch**to mop up the area and now he was staring down a rather sullen looking ally.

"How many of them were there?"

Cloud could see that he was angry, though his anger was not directed at him.

To this he replied "I took down around about thirty of them, ten of them attack openly, the other twenty or so remained hidden."

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh really, how did you find them then?"

To this Cloud replied "If they need to breath, I can hear them."

Now the way he casually said this caused Robin to take a step back, a man with such talents was both valuable and dangerous.

"It would seem that they knew we we're here."

Cloud made sure that he was the one to say this, he'd rather not listen to Robin for too much longer.

"You're right, and we have apprehended the suspect."

Cloud gave him a look as if to ask "_You haven't even tried to come close to me yet_."

To this Robin shook his head and said "It's not you, the suspect confessed to it, you have my thanks for what it's worth keeping the Exalt safe."

To this Cloud shook his head and said "I was there, that is all, had I not been here I would not have known."

Robin gave him a nod and said "Your actions saved more than just the Exalt, we would have been caught unaware and some of us would have died."

For an instant Cloud remembered the burning of his home town and the death of his mother.

He did not show any sign of pain that the memory caused him as he said "I would not let that happen."

Robin thought he heard a small amount of regret in his voice but he was not going to ask.

Everyone had their off days, Robin knew this was one for him as well.

He looked to Cloud and said "You have my thanks for what you have done and my trust."

Cloud gave him a nod and said "You're a good tactician and a good person, don't change that.

The two of them now made their way back to camp to get on with the lives they currently lead.

Cloud went to the tent he was told to and lay down to sleep while Robin took to walk around camp to calm himself from the events of earlier.

* * *

_Later in the evening_

Robin had taken himself back to his tent and had sent back the books that Sumia had given him.

As of now he had no time for such dalliances. He had to live in the here and now and accept that war was on them.

He was looking over maps and calculating the most secure route to take when he heard Sully enter.

He only knew it was her from the way she stomped in.

"You Robin, Chrom want's you to get your ass out so he can talk to you."

To this Robin gave a sigh and said "I suppose I should leave my efforts to make a safe journey along the mountains, to what talk, I think not."

He was still a bit bitter at Chrom and Sumia, but he chose to not let things get in the way of his work.

After all his role was to plan ahead and control the flow of the battle.

Sully gave a sigh and then said "Fine, Fine you bastard, I'll tell him that you're busy and that he should come see you."

Robin now gave her a nod and she left.

He knew she meant nothing by her insults that was just the way she was.

"Now let me see, from here we could be attack from the front and both flanks if they have any air units."

The more he looked at the pass, the less he liked it, it was too dangerous, they needed an alternate route.

It was at this point that Chrom entered the tent "Robin what the hell has gotten into you, you seem very sullen and distant."

To this Robin countered by say," It is not that I feel sullen and distant, it is that I am rather distressed about what has been happening, not that you know."

Chrom did not know what Robin was talking about, but he got the feeling that it was more than one thing.

"What, what has happened."

To this Robin sighed and said "Our position has been betrayed, the traitor was the man named Hierarch, he confessed to Frederick and myself."

Chrom was in shock that a loyal member of Ylisse had betrayed them, "What why was I not informed of this?"

To this Robin gave a shrug and said "We could not find you around camp so we presumed that you had gone out to practice."

It was a sound excuse, not that Chrom could admit what it was that he was _really_ doing.

The guilt on his face showed that he knew he should have been there.

"It was due to the combined efforts of Kellam and Cloud that the Exalt is still here with us."

Robin now turned away from his friend and said "Now if you excuse me, I have a battle to plan, I am sure that the entire force is waiting for us near the pass."

Chrom did not know why, but he got the feeling that Robin was being a little _too_ brief with him.

He had no idea what he had done that had offended him.

He was about to ask when he notice that Robin had already gone back to his planning.

"_What has gotten into him, perhaps he is just trying to do his best to bring us all out safe_."

Chrom let that thought settle in his mind, before he left in Robin to his planning.

As he left though Robin had to think the bitter thought "_What crap excuse for a commander he is, have sex when we are just about to go war_."

He shook his head and got back to his work, there was a lot of it and many things that he predicted were not good in the least.

* * *

_At Dinner_

The one time that Robin did leave his planning was dinner, he knew that with the current plan he would need all his strength for tomorrow.

Most of the Shepherds had finished their meals and were cleaning up as well as going to sleep or talking around the fire.

To all of their surprise Cloud had volunteered to take the first watch for them.

Robin knew that Cloud could be trusted and that he was more effective at it than they were.

As he now ate his stew in silence he closed his eyes and was able to envision the battle that would take place tomorrow.

It was not a sight that he wished he would not have to see, but it was one that would happen none the less.

He knew that he had to ask Cloud to scout ahead, Cloud with his skills could find out where they were coming from, for the Shepherds it would be a defensive battle.

Robin felt a hand on his side and now looked to see Sumia who had a concerned look on her face.

"Robin is there something wrong, you look, I don't know um, sad like you lost something dear to you."

Robin mentally rolled his eyes and thought "_Yes I did, go back to Chrom and continue where you left off, just leave me alone for like ever_."

But knowing those words would lower morale he said "I am just a little focused on the task at hand."

She was not buying this at all, for a clumsy girl she was smart when she wished to be.

"Then why did you return all my story books, I thought you liked them."

To this Robin replied "Liked as in past tense, we are at war Sumia, I can either choose between reality and that which will never be."

He chose the last words on purpose, just to get it out of his system, only the really smart ones would know what he had just said.

Fortunately for him Miriel was out of earshot and was not going to explain to Sumia what that meant.

She looked a little confused then asked "Why are you so upset, with me."

To this Robin produced a very believable lie "It's not with you, I just have work to do, more work due to the betrayal that we suffered."

Robin left his stew half finished and got up to leave the table. Sumia at this moment said "I know what, you need a hug!"

With this words she tried to hug Robin, who skillfully stepped out of the way and let slip three words "Don't touch me."

This three words with the cold look in his eyes hit Sumia harder than any wound could.

She took a step back in disbelief, had a her friend Robin just told her not to touch him?

She did not understand why he was acting different towards her, he had always been so open and cheerful around her before today.

Now it seemed that he could not stand to be near here and yet she did not know why.

His words hurt they really did, she did not know why he had said them though in her heart she felt that somehow she deserved them.

Tears fell down her eyes though she did not know why this day she felt as if she had lost some one very dear to her.

And no matter who hard she tried she could never get him back.

She quickly followed him, she could not let this be, she needed to know what she had done, was there any way they could be friends again?

Even she was able to tell that the fact he had returned her books, meant that he did not wish to see her face.

She arrived at his tent to see that he was already consumed in his tactics and planning.

She now entered and said "Robin, did I do something today, something that offended you?"

To this Robin casually looked up, there was no emotion in his eyes when he replied "Yes, yes you did."

This was a start for her, at least now she knew that she had done something wrong.

"Um what did I do wrong, what was it that made you like this."

To this Robin gave a sigh turned back to his map and said "I need not explain it to you, leave me alone."

She refused she wished to know why, he was like this, why he acted this way towards her.

"Robin I can't make amends if I don't know what I have done wrong?"

To this Robin sighed again and said "I asked that you leave me alone."

She refused "I don't want this to hurt our friendship Robin."

To this Robin replied coldly "It already has."

Robin now looked up at the roof of his tent and now looked back to his map.

He continued to plan of ways to counter the enemy, right in front of Sumia.

"Robin, I'm sorry, just please, don't be like this tell me what I did wrong, what did I screw up."

Robin gave another sigh and now looked at her "You have two minutes of my attention, what did you do wrong, it was not what you have done wrong."

He now looked at her and said "Thin your time started when I looked at you."

This did not help her, she could not imagine in the day what could have gone wrong, or right for him to be like this.

After about fifteen seconds she said "I don't know, I don't know Robin I'm sorry please tell me."

Her eyes were pleading, but they did not effect Robin, who was now closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"The truth is you're not sorry about it at all, I know that much."

One that note he turned back to his maps and resumed his planning while she thought about it.

She was not the brightest pebble on the beach, but she was completely stupid. He had all but said it in name for her now, while he glanced over the map it must have come to her.

He heard her sob as the tears now flowed all the more freely down her checks.

"Robin, I, I did not know that, Robin I."

Robin no looked to her, she was unable to meet his eyes and instead faced the ground.

"No you know and your time is up, leave now."

He sighed relieved that she had left, any love he could have felt for her was gone, gone the moment he had seen her with Chrom.

She had fled his tent, tears still in her eyes, no doubt Chrom would speak to him about this tomorrow, after all, she was _Chrom's_ girl.

Sumia had fled out into the woods alone, she felt a huge amount of regret at what she had done.

She now knew that Robin truly cared for her, or at least he had.

She was so confused, she felt regret, pain and sorrow for a decision that had brought her much joy.

"Life is never simple is it."

She whirled around to see Cloud Strife, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"If you stay out here for long, you will be missed by those in camp."

She did not know what to say to him.

She just turned her back on him and was going to walk off when Cloud called out to her "Hey, I can tell that you're confused, but out there is the enemy."

"Do you truly believe death will solve the problem."

She now turned back to him and said "What would you know about pain that I feel."

She said this rudely, but Cloud seemed to tolerate it. "I don't, hating yourself, I know about that."

She looked at him and asked "Wait, you hate yourself, why, you're strong smart and good at everything."

To this Cloud winced and looked away "My strength is not my own, it comes from a monster, the very same one that burnt down my home and murder my mother."

He mumbled the last part and now just silently slipped away into the shadows.

Sumia wanted to know what he meant, she had not heard the last bit, due to the fact that she was crying.

She had heard though that his strength came from a monster, but that was all.

The air suddenly got a lot colder and she decided to go back to her tent, she wondered though why Cloud's eyes seemed to glow?

* * *

**What, Chrom and Sumia, well it is a male Robin so I go with Sumia as cannon, can any tell the next couple also leave who you want in your review as I said before this story was inspired by ****tan90's "Rising Again". So I do apologize if so elements are similar, but I really like what he did with Robin and Sumia, though I thought I would handle it a different way, No I am not copying his(or her) story, but read that story if you want to. All credit for the similarities in the story go to tan90, give credit where it is due.**

**Please review and let me know who you want to pair up and who the not so obvious pairing was, no I'll say it now, Kellam is not involved.**

**Feel free to check out some of my other stories on my profile (if you want to I can't force you)**

**Until next time later also, the Fire Emblem is Never Final!**


	4. Chapter 3: No room for Jealously

**What's up guys and girls I'm back with another chapter of Final Fire Emblem, what does this mean Cloud will some how get into a Final Fire Emblem 2, gee I don't know does Square Einx the meaning of the word _final_.**

**Oh yeah that's right there is a chapter so enjoy, I'm just acting happy because the stuff at the end, I need to put myself in the mood of so yeah that was not so fun.**

**As always please review I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter Three

_You know what's funny about the future? You're no where to be seen. You're not in the future because you die right here and now – TODAY! (Future Trunks to Android 13)_

Today was the day that the Shepherds were moving out, they knew they had to pass the canyon to get to Regna Ferox, but they also knew that the enemy was waiting for them.

Robin did suggest they seek an alternate route but right now there was no other option.

Now the all the Shepherds did notice that Robin was a little too focused in his work and was not avoiding them but did ignore them for the most part when he was not walking with them.

Now Lissa, the little trickster of the group could see that he was rather sad, but also that he was over it.

What she did notice as well as the fact that Sumia seemed a little down from her bright and bubbly self.

She would have asked them what was going on but Chrom had her positioned next to Cloud and her older sister to keep her safe.

Cloud on the other hand knew what was going on and kept silent, it was not his problem nor was he going to alert the others to it.

If they did not notice it was their own fault.

He also had more pressing matters like trying to ignore all the comments about how his eyes glow from Lissa at the moment.

They could see the pass up ahead, it looked all the more sinister for they knew they were about to be ambushed.

Due to this fact, Cloud and Lon'qu had been placed on either sides of the Exalt and her little sister.

Chrom had been beside Sumia, Robin was with Frederick near Chrom, Panne was with Gaius on the left wing and Sully and Stahl on the right.

Maribelle and Ricken were just in front of Cloud.

Alongside those two was Vaike and Miriel, at the back of the Exalt was Kellam who in turn was shielding the Exalt from any attacks from the rear.

Virion seemed to tag along with Lissa, much to Clouds dismay as he too would ask him endless questions.

The moment they entered the pass they all knew it was one, spells and arrows sang through the air as the beats of wings descended upon them.

The enemy were Wyvern riders and lots of them, a few of them were shot down but mages and archer within the group before the two forces met.

Chrom was riding second to Sumia and with the Flachion dealt forth death blows against any who came against him.

Sumia too struck out with her lance, her Pegasus dominating the Wyverns in acrobatics.

Robin struck forth with his Elwind spells cutting down any who approached Chrom and Sumia from behind.

Frederick in turn bested those who came to take out Robin, no foe was a match for the great Knight and his silver lance.

The two of them proved to be a fatal duo of both far and close combat.

Sully and Stahl showed that they too were worthy of the knight name and together the Crimson and Green cut a path for those behind them to follow.

Both of them working together, on spearing the foe out of the air on her lance while the other cut him down as he fell to the ground.

Their blades both ran red with the many foes and their steeds who they cut down along the passes edge.

Gaius and Panne showed that they were a capable team as the two of them were both able to climb the side of the mountain and leap down upon the incoming riders.

Gaius more seemed a little less adept at this than Panne who in her Taguel form was able to make short work of the Wyverns while Gauis took down the riders.

Ricken hurled his spells at any who dared attack Maribelle or the Exalt, he was determined to prove to Chrom that he was not a child.

Maribelle stood by her friend and cast wards upon him to strength his magic as well as his defence.

Any who saw could see that Ricken was really doing it for her and not the Exalt, it was no secret that love made you reckless.

His actions before when he saved her from the Plegians showed that much.

Virion proved that he was not all talk, his archery was spot on and was able to pick out targets whilst they were in combat with his allies.

Lissa could not help but feel a little sheepish for calling him weak before.

She too helped out by casting her own wards on anyone who looked like they might need it.

She could not help but notice that Virion did all of this with a smile on his face, though she was unable to tell if that smile was sincere or a mask.

For the moment Lon'qu and Cloud stood ready for any to come at the Exalt.

Kellam had turned his back on the battle just in case the enemy managed to flank them.

Despite the endless hordes of enemies the Shepherds seemed to be doing quite well.

Cloud took note that all of the Shepherds seemed to be capable warriors in their own right.

It seemed as if he might not be needed at all this battle. It was then that Kellam called out to him "Cloud!"

In an instant Cloud spun around to notice a lone Pegasus Knight fleeing from what seemed to be at least 30 Wyvern riders.

Cloud at this point spun his sword stuck it in the ground and cast ice on the first of the incoming foes.

He could not leave the Exalt but he could try his best to help the Pegasus knight.

He looked to Lon'qu and gave the man a nod, Lon'qu in turn returned the nod and ran forth to meet the enemy.

Rushing forth he jumped over the red haired Pegasus Knight and cut down both Wyvern and rider.

He then proceeded to move to the next target, the Pegasus Knight in turn turned her steed around to aid him.

She had some how gained some resolve to fight.

Cloud in the meantime picked out targets and began to cast Ice on them.

Virion too, noticed this threat and turned and began to let loose his arrows into them.

Now the Shepherds were skilled and capable warriors and mages, but not even they could last long if they had to divide their forces between two fronts.

Slowly the Shepherds began to close ranks and pull together, they top priority was the safeguarding of the Exalt, but they also knew they had to make sure they were all alive to do so.

It was at this point, Cloud called out to all them them and said "All of you go to ground."

All did this as far as they were capable. With a curl of Cloud's sword he activated his **Limit Break F****inishing Touch**.

All foes around them were caught in massive whirlwind, it seemed as if all their foes were thrown up into it.

To both Cloud's and the Shepherds surprise, none of them were pulled into the **Limit Break**.

Spinning the complete Fusion sword back into the hilt upon his waist Cloud exhaled loudly.

All were in awe of what he had just done.

Chrom dismounted from Sumia and began to close the distance between them when a surge of magical energy surged forth from the mountain side.

Cloud caught a glimpse black wings flying off as he called out to Chrom "Look out!"

Chrom's reaction was the same as when the Feroxi guard had thrown their javelins at him.

Raising his arm out in front of him, he could only hope for a miracle.

That miracle came in the form of Robin, who had been able to cast Elwind close the gap between them and push Chrom out of harms way.

Chrom felt himself get pushed to the side, he turned in time to see Robin get impaled by the attack meant for him.

In that instant timed seemed to stop and Chrom saw something in Robin's eyes that he could not understand.

But it was only for that instant, for almost immediately, Robin because he was in the air was sent spinning the direction the spell was heading.

He landed on the ground and tumbled, to the horror of all those there, none of them except were for Cloud were able to react as Robin rolled of the edge of the cliff!

Cloud in that instant was at the cliff's edge and sped down right after him.

Using the weight of the fusion sword to carry him down fast, he closed the gap between them.

Scooping Robin up in his arms he performed what could be a standing forward roll in mid air and landed softly on the ground.

Cloud could see that Robin was losing blood and fast, with a cure materia he had, he cast cure on Robin, to stabilize his condition.

He looked up at the slope and said "I never was one for taking the long way."

With Robin still in his arms, unconscious he ran up the cliff.

* * *

_At the top_

The Shepherds were still in shock, Chrom had been almost killed, Robin had taken the blow for him and fallen off the edge of the cliff.

To top it off, Cloud had jumped down just a minute or two ago.

None of them could make any sense of it, well none except a ginger haired thief by the name of Gaius.

"What's wrong, Spikey just went to fetch your Robin fellow and patch him up, he will be back in no time."

All eyes turned to him and Chrom finally managed to say "What, what do you mean by that, he just jumped off the edge!"

To this Gaius gave a frown and said "It means what I said Blue, Spikey has just gone to get him he should be up about now."

Now no one else but him was looking at the cliff's edge and sure enough just as he said it Cloud appeared with Robin in his arms.

"See, what did I say, that's my partner, Spikey super soldier guy."

Cloud gave a slight sigh and said "Don't call me that." All now turned to see that he indeed had Robin in his arms.

"You will need to heal him, I did what I could, but with limited materia I can only do so much, I'm no healer."

At these words Maribelle and Lissa went to his side as he lay Robin down and began to cast their healing spells on him.

Chrom looked at Cloud and said "You have my thanks, you saved the life of one of my friends."

To this Cloud shook his head and said "I had the ability to do so, like I did with your sister yesterday, I was simply on hand."

Chrom could tell that Cloud was selling himself short on purpose, but he also felt that it was best left at that.

"Dam, I never thought I'd live to see a guy jump off a cliff then climb back up it."

Sully said this as she punched Stahl in the arm "Woah, can you do that due to what you eat?"

The Viridian knight asked this as he raised an eyebrow at Cloud.

Panne was the first one to get it right by saying "You are clearly not a human, no man can achieve such feats like that, no matter who they are."

In response Cloud looked at the ground he knew why he was able to do these things, he was not proud of it.

"Indeed, he is, may I ask why you did not perform that spell you did before from the start?"

Frederick asked this as he took a step towards Cloud.

Surprisingly it was Virion who came to his rescue by saying "Now, now all men have their secrets, it would not be right of us to demand them from him."

Cloud gave the blue haired man a grateful nod, Virion returned the gesture to him.

Miriel who had stayed quiet up till now said "Such strength and skill, it warrants further study, I must know how you are able to perform like you are."

Vaike just scratched his head and said "Yeah, I could do that, I mean if I practiced it like he does."

Ricken in turn said "You were able to do that, where was it you learned that from, can you teach me?"

Lissa looked at Cloud and asked "Does it have something to do with the fact that your eyes glow?"

Maribelle was about to speak but Lon'qu beat her to it by saying "Enough let him be, he saved us we should be grateful."

Maribelle turned and glared at the man then spoke her own thoughts "I think that we should not ask question that we may not wish to know the answer to."

Sumia who was in shock looked at Robin, to Chrom then to Cloud "Thank you for rescuing our friend, I don't know what we would do if he was not here."

The Red haired Pegasus Knight now spoke "I bring ill news, the border as fallen, the screams of my sister, gods your grace, you need to move to safety now!"

At these words all attention on Cloud was lost, to his ever so slight joy.

They all looked to the red haired young lady who was identified as Cordelia."

The Exalt looked at her brother then to Phila and spoke "Chrom, I cannot leave the people when they need me most."

Chrom knew what she was going to say next and was about to raise his voice in opposition when she raised her hand to silence him.

"Little brother remember that I am still Exalt."

She now walked over to him and gave him what was the most sacred treasure of house Yillise, the Fire Emblem.

"I cannot fathom what intent Gangrel has for it, but we cannot allow him to lay his hands on it."

Chrom just stared at his older sister, he was in shock at what she had just done.

Lissa on the other hand had already burst into tears and run to her older sister and latched on to her.

"No, Emm, I don't want you to go, we can't lose you like mother and father!"

The young princess sobbed into her sister's robe, the Exalt placed a gentle hand upon her.

"All is not lost, Lissa, perhaps I can change Gangrel's mind, who knows."

Those words were really empty, Even Vaike could tell that Gangrel was not the time of person to settle things with a few words.

Emmeryn patted her little sister on the back and said "You need to be strong Lissa, don't let us part on such sad terms.

Before Lissa could reply Robin, who had managed to stand, had done so and said "If you go back there you will die, he will make a scene of it."

To this the Exalt gave him a nod, but then said "What would you have me do, abandon those who I swore to lead in their time of need, is that what I must be?"

Robin shook his head "When you put it like that, you're right, you can't just abandon them."

Robin stopped, but it was clear that he still had more left to say. "I have to ask, just what will you tell those who laid down their lives for you when you meet them in afterlife, if you believe in one?"

Now none had a real answer to these words, not the Exalt or any among them.

Except for Cloud who quietly said "Are sins truly forgiven?"

He said this softly, but Panne heard it with her keen ears and asked "What as that man spawn, what sins have you done that you regret so?"

Now all turned to Panne who in turn directed their gazes towards Cloud.

"I was just thinking aloud."

They all managed to shrug that one off and turned their attention back to Emmeryn who was now saying her good byes to them.

Many who had known her when she had just become Exalt were in tears that she was leaving them.

Even Frederick was clearly saddened by her choice.

She even notice Kellam and thanked him for any and all work that he had done in service to Yillise.

She thanked Panne for coming to her aid in the palace though Panne replied to her "It would seem that my actions that night were wasted."

Emmeryn gave her smile and the Taguel returned it and said "I will help your brother in you stead."

She thanked Gaius for any role he played to help the Sheperds.

The thief responded by saying "Well, you know I like sweet stuff and their no sweets in Plegia."

This caused all the Sheperds to have a little laugh at his words, Emmeryn to found it amusing.

She now came before Cloud, she had sympathetic look in her eyes "Cloud Strife, I know I have not known you for long, but I would like to thank you for your efforts to help us."

Cloud in reply gave her a nod. She smiled and the look in her eyes changed from that of sympathy to that of respect and admiration.

She took his hand in both of hers and said "You never ask for praise, you seem content with your actions alone, you try to do what you believe is right, you truly are a good man."

This was one thing Cloud had not been called ever by anyone.

"You don't seem to mind my words so let me be a little selfish and ask you one thing before I go?"

To this Cloud gave her a nod, she was still holding his hand in both of hers, it felt rather strange and unusual for him.

"Why is it that your eyes glow, I noticed it at first, but thought that it was just the light, but now looking into your eyes I can see it clearly."

To this Cloud proceeded to close his eyes and say "There is no single answer to that, but if we meet again, I will tell you all of them."

She smiled at him and gave hug, that caught him off guard "You are a good and kind man Cloud Strife, your eyes hold much pain, it is my wish that when we next meet that your pain will have faded away."

She let go of Cloud and then proceeded to walk with Phila and her Pegasus Knights back to the capital.

One knight from their number, the red haired one who had fought by Lon'qu had just been told that she was to stay behind.

Cloud could not tell why but, if he were to guess it would be, that she was the carry on the order.

The stared at the Exalt and her Pegasus Knights as they moved back in the direction of the capital.

It was about when they were ten minutes gone that Chrom finally spoke up and said "We need to move to Regna Ferox, we will need them to help us if we have any chance of saving Emmeryn."

It was at this point Cloud stepped forward and said "I'll go on ahead, I can travel faster than any of you and bring them your message."

Chrom gave him a nod, he had heard to rumors and also just witnessed his inhuman feats.

Chrom then handed Cloud the seal of house Yillise "This will allow them to believe you, I trust you Cloud, tell them to meet us at the border desert."

Cloud gave the blue haired prince a nod and looked to Gaius and said "Keep them safe while I'm gone."

To this Gaius gave him the thumbs up and said "You can count on it Spikey, ain't no one going to harm um while I'm still breathing."

Cloud then commented "Or when you run out of candy."

Despite their situation they all managed to laugh and Cloud turned to Robin and said "You should take it easy."

To this Robin pointed to the Sheperds and said "Oh have you not met them, _how_ can I take it easy."

Cloud gave a small smirk at this then began to sprint at his top speed in the direction of Regna Ferox.

Chrom shook of the awe of Cloud's sprint for he knew they too had somewhere to be "Alright, we know where we need to be Sheperds move out!"

* * *

_Late that night_

Sumia approached the area that Robin was patrolling, there was just something she needed to ask him, she needed to get it out of her system.

Robin for the most part detected her approached and ignored it, he needed to keep watch on this area while the others rested.

Gaius had assured them that Cloud would make it on time and so would the Feroxi army.

All they needed to do was show up at the right time as well.

Sumia had come close to him now, only about a foot was between the two of them.

Robin did not turn around, but he did ask "Why have you come?"

She knew she could not stumble either over her feet or her words now, she had to ask him about his actions today.

Before she could even open her mouth Robin said "If you wish to ask about today, then forget it, I'm not in the mood to humor you."

To this Sumia took a step back, his voice was cold, so cold, the way he spoke to her, it no longer held any warmth, it was void of any emotion at all.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving Chrom."

To this Robin coldly said "You should thank my corpse at the bottom of the cliff."

There was no emotion in his voice just plain honesty, if it were not for Cloud he would not be here.

"I did not know what to do, I panicked when I thought I saw Chrom go down, Robin why won't you face me?"

To this Robin said again "I did not save Chrom for you, know that."

Now even she knew that he was incredibly clever, but his words were as harsh as fire.

"Robin, I just want us to be, friends like it was before."

To this Robin asked "Before what, last night or perhaps when you and Chrom got, how do I put it _together_, or maybe before I took a tumble off the edge of a cliff?"

Sumia could take his harsh words no longer and ran back to where the others slept in tears.

She had wanted to make amends with him, to thank him, but he did not care nor want it from her.

It was now she truly knew that if he had ever felt _love_ for her, he had banished it from him, along with all other emotions.

As she went and rolled up into a ball upon the mat that was hers, right next to Chrom a dark thought came to her.

"_Can Robin and I never be friends again, did I make the wrong choice_?"

As she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep all she could see was Robin's back, walking further and further away.

_With Robin_

* * *

Robin detected a new person, this one must have heard all that happened, they was too close to have not.

He was able to recognize the pattern of the footfalls and said "Come out, I know that you are there."

The young lady who had called herself _Marth_ appeared, but something was different about her, her face, it was too much like Chrom's but Sumia's as well.

Robin came to the conclusion, she was related to them, in fact her knowledge of events meant that she had known about them before.

"I think you should wear that mask around the Shepherds, wouldn't want them to see the similarities between you and Chrom."

She did not say a word, but in the low light, he was able to see the mark of the Exalt in her eye.

"So you are just going to stand there and glare at me, or did you come here for a reason, besides to listen in on me?"

In response to this she did speak "I wanted to see what type of man you were, any and all records on you were hazy at best."

Robin was not in the mood for small talk, in fact he had taken this shift so that he could be alone.

"If I wanted to talk to people I would not have taken this shift" this meant that he just wanted her to get to the point already.

"You saved Chrom today, why did you do that, to what purpose."

Robin gave a sigh as she said this, he really did not care to answer this so he said "I have my reasons, perhaps if you noticed that your aunt is not among us could well be one of them."

In response to this she said "Your words, they are so cold, not as cold as you were to her, but cold all the same."

To this Robin just said "We all have our own ways of handling loss, this is mine."

Her reply was fast and sharp "You shut out the people that you cared for, you're afraid to feel for them aren't you, afraid that you can't handle the pain of loss?"

Robin could only laugh at this, he laughed for a good ten seconds before he spoke back to her.

"Now, that, that was humorous."

He caught his breath and began to speak again "You see, should I feel a way for those who cannot give it in return."

"I think not, that leads only to jealousy and history can tell you what that leads to."

She had no reply, his logic was undeniable, he knew this and asked "What cat got your tongue, future girl?"

Again she remained silent Robin did not mind this but he had to say "If you're done talking then leave me be."

"We're not done talking, I am not finished, you just broke my mothers heart, in a way."

To this Robin just smiled and said "Oh so that is it, you wish to make me see the error of my ways, but perhaps you failed to notice that she broke mine?"

She took a step back, it was true and it was clear from the face she had on, that she had not thought about that.

"You came here, to what make me repent and see the error of what I did, but truth be told I see none."

She tried to speak, but no words were able to form in her mouth, it was as if they had abandoned her.

She now turned her back on him, but looked back at him and said "This it not over, I will make you see that what you've done and what you're going to do is wrong."

Robin gave a yawn, partly to mock her partly because he had been up all night.

"So scary, I mean that look in your eyes, it tells me that you will not stop until I am the way you want me to be."

She did not say a word she just stared at his right hand the one with a brand upon it.

She then drew her Falchion and with out any warning charged him.

Robin did not see this coming but he knew it had to do with his right hand.

He made to move away, but stopped and just smiled at her, in that second she saw his smile, but did not know what it meant.

She stopped just short of his heart and asked "Why, why do you smile when you're about to face death."

Robin just casually said "I almost died today, if it were not for Cloud, you did hear that I did take a tumble of a cliff, taking an attack meant for your father?"

She had nothing to say, she just took a step back and sheathed her blade and left. As she did so "I am not done with you, I will make you see the error of your ways."

Robin let her leave and said "_Quietly, or perhaps you will see there are no errors._"

* * *

**How was it was it good, bag, hopefully not ugly but okay tell me what you think of it in a review and let me know how I can improve.**

**PS please review this or PM me.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and until next time, the fire emblem is never final**


	5. Chapter 4: Scars of Love and War

**Okay Hi guys and girls I'm back with another chapter. Okay now some of you might find that this Chapter is a little lacking, so sorry but I did do the last part with literally no planning so sorry if it seems rushed a little.**

**As always please review and let me know what you think of it, but no flaming guys.**

* * *

Chapter Four

_I need to determine for myself whether or not peace at the expense of lives can really be defined as peace... and I will become evil itself to find out!_ _(Chang Wufei)_

Robin and Chrom were at the appointed location, there was no sign of Cloud at all.

"Dammit, what is taking him so long, he told us to meet him here?"

Chrom was visibly distressed about the absence of Cloud and that of the Feroxi army.

"It would appear that Ferox did not believe him and that we are on our own, Chrom."

Chrom scowled he knew that Ferox should not have declined their help, Cloud did bear the seal.

Chrom looked down at the ground and was about to call for the Shepherds to retreat when the heard a scream coming from further along the desert.

Robin looked up and saw that there was a man, a rather tall man with a small girl.

It appeared that the two of them were being pursued by a rather sinister looking group, Robin felt a tinge of pain as he saw the markings upon their clothing and then looked at his own.

"_Just who are they_?"

He was about to turn and ask Chrom if they should help out, but the blue haired young prince was already dashing into action.

The rest of the Shepherds were back at camp so it was just him and Chrom for the moment.

"_Sigh, what a fool, we can get killed against a force that size."_

Sighing Robin sent a larger Thoron up into the air hoping to alert the other Shepherds to a battle.

With tome in hand and a spell upon his lips he dashed after the prince.

"_If Chrom dies everything will be for nought, Emmeryn, myself all of it, I guess if I wasn't hear he might die now_."

Robin turned his mind back to his foes after he savoured that thought.

Now throwing a blot of Arcthunder he stunned mage who was about to attack Chrom from behind.

Robin cast the spell about two more times before he cursed himself for not pacing more tomes.

"_Well it's not like I expected us to fight from when we met up with Cloud_!"

As he cursed he drew his sword and cut down two warriors who had charged him.

Chrom in the mean time was sword happy cutting down any mage or any other foe in his way not looking to guard his back.

Robin gave a sigh as he stuck his Iron sword through the face of one mage.

"_That fool is all too ready to save damsel in distress for all we could know it could be a trap_."

He now narrowly avoid getting his hand cut off and returned the favour by slicing the warrior's chest in two.

But the sight that came next was by far the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

As most foes near him had been slain and any who were facing Chrom were not at his back. Robin's eyes had wandered over to where the damsel and her large mercenary were.

He could see that the merc was quite effective and that he was able to cut down most of his foes with ease.

But it was what Robin saw next was what made him take a step back.

The small green haired girl was not really a girl at all, she had shouted something at the enemies before her and touching a stone transformed into a dragon.

Robin muttered to himself "It would seem that she did not need our help at all."

He now looked to Chrom who just said "By the Naga did she transform, she is a Manakete, perhaps if we can help her she can help us."

Chrom now rushed forth with renewed vigour cutting down any foe in his path, to this Robin could only sigh and say "Make sure she does not eat you fool."

He had a feeling that she would not after all the man at her side she was not eating _yet_.

Robin did notice that she was weak against the magic that the enemy was using on her.

Seeing that Chrom was too caught up in his own fight against those right in front of him.

Robin aimed for the mages closest to him before they could attack the Manakete.

From afar the Manakete looked rather frightening, but up close Robin could see the beauty that such creatures held.

He also felt anger rise within him as the men before him obviously wished to defile that beauty for their own sick ends.

Seeing that the Merc had the mages that were close to her under control.

Robin focused on closing the gap between them, he was quite proficient with his sword though he was not as good as Chrom, yet.

Charging into the first mage he noticed that the mage had been to busy trying to bring down the dragon or Manakete to notice Robin.

Using this to his advantage, Robin used the momentum he had built up from the run and slammed his sword into the mages side.

This caused his foe to lurch in pain and then crumble to the ground.

Wrenching the sword out from his fallen foe Robin sighted his next target and rushed it.

This one at least saw him coming and cast a few _Ruins_ to try and stop him.

The first two missed but the last hit, Robin could feel the pain seeping through all of his body.

But he had to keep moving, if not he would be dead.

Robin could see the horror in the enemy's eyes as he plunged his iron sword through his foes chest.

Just in time too, for the handle broke off as soon as the blade was buried in his foe.

Panting, Robin now looked to see that the Manakete and the large mercenary had taken care of the foes near them and that Chrom had slain those that were in front of him.

It was a short but hard battle, Robin felt his knees give way, all that running and being hit by _ruin _had damaged his body.

He now saw that the Manakete had transformed back to her human like form and the Chrom was talking to her.

It was at this point Robin recalled that he was still partly injured from his tumble off the cliff and that was also taking effect upon him now.

Robin's felt and saw the world grow a little fuzzy before it went all black on him.

* * *

_With Robin_

Robin awoke in a tent to find that he was alone, he looked about him, there was one person, one who he would rather not see.

"What do you want" he asked her and gave a sigh and turned over.

He did not really want to know what she was doing her or what she wanted.

"Robin, you collapsed, we were all worried."

To this Robin said "How _Kind_ of you, now if you don't mind I may just need to get up, I have work that I have to do."

The young lady spoke to him again "The way you speak, it is not the same as it was before."

To this Robin gave a sigh and said "Let me count what has happened to me, I found the woman I _had_ feelings for was with my best friend, I got knocked off a cliff protecting _that _best friend."

He paused to symbolise the days that had passed "Oh did I mention he also charged head first into a battle with no one else besides me for back up and look what happened."

Sumia did not know what to say to that, from what he just said he had saved the person who had taken the woman he cared for away from him.

"So leave me be, don't insult me or mock me with your presence, I am sure Chrom would like it more."

Robin now struggled to get up, his legs still a little weak from all the running he had just done.

He saw now the Chrom was at the entrance of the tent, there was a look of shock in his eyes.

Robin gave a small roll of his eyes. It made sense, Sumia must have told Chrom and he must have wished to hear it for himself.

He made for Robin, his intent to help his friend stand but Robin waved him away "I can walk on my own thanks."

Chrom took a step back, he must not have believed that Robin could be so cold to him or anyone.

"Robin, I, I had no idea that you?"

To this Robin rolled his eyes again and said "You had no idea what that I was this badly hurt or that I had not healed completely from falling off a cliff."

Robin just shook his head in disgust and left the tent.

Chrom just stared after his friend and said "I had nod idea, I did not mean to, dammit why fate like this."

To this Robin stuck his head back in the tent and said "Did you just blame fate, are you sure you're Chrom?"

He then left for real, Chrom knew what it was that Robin meant even though he did not say it.

"_Don't blame fate for your own actions_"

He turned to Sumia who said to him "Now do you believe me, he does not even want to look at me again, it's just so hurtful of him to talk like that."

Chrom move to comfort her and held his wife to be in his arms.

"I never knew, why can't we be happy why is love so painful at times!" Chrom only held her tighter.

Then it came to him "Why does he only act coldly to you and not me, why before this did he just get along with me, surely he hates me, if so why did he save me."

Chrom now looked to Sumia who sniffed and said "He said, he said it was because you're an essential figure to the Shepherds."

He now looked at her and said "We will get through this, I am sure that Robin will be back to his happy self in time."

How long it would take Chrom did not know, Robin had saved his life twice if not more now, how could he be so cold and hash to them.

* * *

_With Robin_

Robin had heard about the plan, Emmeryn was to be executed by the bastard King Gangrel.

He knew that Chrom was going to go save her.

But this time Robin was not going to offer any advice, he knew Chrom would ask it off him, but he knew that Chrom would not listen to most of it.

Now in his own tent he looked at the map of the execution ground. "I'll have to act out my own plans, Chrom will listen but will not act on them and well I don't really care to share if they will be ignored."

He was not doing this to spite Chrom, well not entirely.

He was doing this so he could find a way to save Emmeryn "_Chrom is a fool for his family, the way he fights would allow Gangrel to kill her right as he got to her_."

He knew that if he let his emotions get in the way, many of the Shepherds would end up dead.

Muttering to himself "I would rather them see me void of any emotion, but as long as they live and see me, it's fine by me."

He now turned, he had thought he had heard someone enter his tent he was right.

"By the gods, if it's not one it's another, why are you here, I need to plan to save the Exalt."

The blue haired young woman looked deep into his eyes for a moment then said "You wish to save her, after what her brother did to you."

It was clear to Robin that she did not wish to others to know of her presence here.

So in a hushed voice Robin replied "Why would I hold that against her, in fact why would I let my emotions into battle, that is a sure way to get yourself killed."

To this she replied "If you fight with no emotion you are no better than the Risen, who only seek victory or death."

Robin turned his back on her and continued to plan the battle or at least plan for how he would control the flow of the battle.

"You are hurting and a hurt heart that refuses to let itself heal will not help you in battle."

Robin gave a very loud sigh and said "Perhaps some hearts do not need to heal or rather should not, for the pain will be their if they heal or not."

Then words she said next were the same as before but they held a different meaning.

"A bleeding heart will die sooner than one that has healed, it will leave it's friends behind, without them knowing how it truly felt."

To this end Robin looked her in the eyes and saw the mark of the Exalt, but he also saw more than just that. He saw anger, joy, fear, understanding, compassion and love.

He narrowed his eyes at her "Are you offering yourself to me, I am sure that you know I am not the type of man to take that."

She shook hear head "No I am not _offering_ myself to you."

Robin gave her nod the turned back to his map but as he did so he felt her hand land on his shoulder.

Now he turned around and asked "What is it that you want?"

To this her replied shocked Robin "_I want you_, I don't know why, but I feel a longing for you in my heart since I saw you the night I first came here"

She place her hand on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat.

Robin wanted to take a step back but he found he could not, he was mesmerised by the beauty in front of him.

He finally managed to say "You are, you are Chrom'sand Sumia's child aren't you, what, what was it that happened in the future that made you come back?"

She did not answer him and first but when she spoke it was a plea not an answer.

"Please, don't tell them, don't tell them who I am yet."

To this Robin gave her a nod and said "Your secret is safe with me, may I ask though, why do you want _me_?"

She did not take a step back as Robin expect her to no instead she stared right into his eyes and said "I find that I love you, I love how you are intelligent, I noticed how you take care to of everyone in battle."

Now the next part she mumbled but Robin was able to pick up some words from what she said.

"I can't stand to see you hurt, it hurts me, I can you what is the feeling, other than love?"

Robin could see the truth of what she said, but she was not over she had one final piece left to say.

"I want to be with you, even when you're hurt you will help, even if you don't wish to you still do."

Now tears formed in her eyes "I don't know why, but I love you, you never let others know when you're hurt, you are willing to lay down your life for even those who have caused you pain."

She now clung to him even tighter and said "In my time, there was no one like you, only stories about who you were that my Aunt told me, you are everything I was told and more."

Robin now felt obliged to hold her shoulders and asked "Wait you said Aunt, that means Lissa, what about Chrom, Sumia, Frederick and the others?"

She did not answer but gazed into his eyes, he could see the pain that was in them and he knew what she meant by her silence.

He now looked up at the roof of his tent and said in horror "They're all dead aren't they, myself all of us?"

She gave him a nod and now pressed her face into his chest.

Robin did not know why, but he did not mind her, not at all, he now looked at her and asked.

"In the woods, you were testing me to see how I would reply to you or rather you wanted to see if I was hurt."

She now took a step back and Robin let go of her as she did, she gave him a nod.

"Robin, I don't want that future to come to pass, but it is too early for me to reveal myself to my father."

Robin did not know why but he gave her a nod and said "I already gave you my word."

She now smiled at him, it was the first time that he had seen her do that.

Right now, her smile seemed to erase all else in the world.

Robin gave a blink as he felt a slight pounding in his heart as if he wanted to be at her side, was this feeling love?

He now looked to her and she now spoke to him again "I have failed to prevent the Exalt from falling into Plegian hands, I failed because I was alone."

She now stepped closer to him again, Robin could feel her breath on his face.

He gazed into her eyes and saw many things in them.

But one thing he did see was himself, not his reflection, but him with her side by side.

"Robin, can you share this burden with me, can you aid me in making a brighter future?"

Robin replied without hesitation, it even surprised himself "I will, even if I lose my life, I will help you to create a better future."

She now smiled again and said "I would rather you live by my side it is every girls dream to marry their first crush."

Robin was able to deduce that she must have meant the _him_ from the stories Lissa must have told her.

His reply though said "It is not everyday you are this close to a girl from the future."

At this point she said "Just keep quiet and kiss me will you, we do have a future to make."

He obliged and when their lips parted she said "No matter what the future holds I will cherish every moment." He replied "So will I."

* * *

_With Cloud_

Cloud had convinced the Khans of Ferox to move their armies but they had received intel that the enemy was planning to execute Emmeryn.

They knew Chrom would get wind of it and planned to meet him there.

Cloud would have gone to meet with Chrom and Robin at the allocated place when he had visions of Areith's death.

But in place of the kind flower girl he now saw the Exalt, Cloud did not know if this was a vision of the future, but he had seen her falling to her death.

With no explanation he moved past the Feroxi army in the direction of the execution.

Many things were now rushing through his mind, many of them were not pleasant at all.

"_Why try to save those who you don't even know, after all you're just an empty puppet_?"

This was said in the voice of that silver haired monster.

It also said "_Are you sure you can save, a puppet with no strings has no way to move_?"

Cloud was not sure if this was _the nightmare_ himself or just his own doubt taking the form of the one who he used to fear the most.

Cloud shook off his doubt as he ran "_No I'm not alone, not at all_."

Though he had not known them for long the Shepherds were good to him, they were not Tifa or any other member of the team but they were friends at least for his part.

He still had that damn voice in his head, but there was something different about it.

Cloud knew when Sephiroth was trying to say his bile from within the lifestream.

There was no lifestream here and no way Sephiroth could speak to him.

Cloud knew what it felt like to have his mind intruded one and this felt the same, who it was had forgot one thing.

He was not Sephiroth, by that definition, he could be killed, he also held no power over Cloud.

Cloud felt it's disturbance as it must have brushed his thoughts, he knew it was no Sephiroth, he also knew that a visible darkness does not frighten Cloud Strife. Cloud saw the desert close in his view of the horizon, he knew that he would not have any time to stop and rest. "_Rest_" he gave a small smirk as he ran ever closer to the desert. The one who had been trying to sway his mind had failed, he also had failed to take into account that SOLDIER or rather Cloud did not tire like regular people. It was a rather sick thought that Cloud had to thank Doctor Hojo for making him like this.

He shook his head and now felt the sand under his feet, he knew Chrom would be here. He did not stop as he had no time to debate if he should contact him. He had to get to Emmeryn and he had to make sure he was there.

He felt at least if her was there there would be a chance saving her, he did not know how she had been captured so easily.

Cloud now did notice that there was an enemy camp up ahead, he had no time to go around.

Drawing his complete Fusion Sword he knew he would have to charge right threw it.

But he had the feeling that it would have some merit if it had any prisoners he could free while he ran through it.

He saw that there were and knew he could not in a good sense of mind leave them.

"_I'm sorry, I will make up the time that I have lost here_!"

He knew now he would have to kill foe in here, he could do it quickly with finishing touch, but he decided to do it the old fashioned way.

"_I pray that it is worth my time_."

To any none modified human it was a blur, he came he slashed he killed he saved.

It just so happened that the ones he saved were Phila the winged horses knights that had accompanied the Exalt.

Cloud gave them a nod and ran on ahead, they knew where he was going and mounting their steeds flew after him.

Cloud did not know how he should react to what was about o happen, he only knew one thing "_I will not let her die, not like back then_."

* * *

_With Robin_

Robin and future girl or Lucina had made a plan for how she would enter the battle, Robin was at first a but hesitant to agree, to keep it from the others.

But he knew they were short of time and short of options.

He did not know why, but when he had made the plans with Lucina it felt as if he had no doubt that succeed.

"_If Lucina is with, I feel as if I can do anything_?"

Little did he know that in hiding right now waiting for her time she thought a similar thing "_With Robin by my side, I can save the future_."

Chrom had moved out and Robin had gone with him, he did not really notice the subtle change in Robin's mood.

He must have been to focused on the task at hand, but he had asked "Robin, you are with me on this?"

Robin had given him a nod and said "Let the past stay there, that is what I believe."

Chrom had given a slight laugh and said "For a man with no memory that is a good line."

He and the other Shepherds now looked at the place where they would do battle.

Robin looked at the Shepherds and now back to where the execution would take place. "_For Lucina I will change the future_!"

* * *

**Okay guys sorry about the stuff that you did not see coming, I tried my best to mold it together but some bits don't come out well no matter how hard I try. Also sorry about the lack of Cloud in this he literally only got 500 words more or less, but next chapter will all be about saving Emmeryn and expect to see Cloud there. Sorry about Robin and Lucina coupling, I'll try to make it work out better.**

**As always Read and Review no Flaming.**

**And until next time the Fire Emblem is never Final.**

* * *

**Cloud: **Dear JAGA03, please stop playing CLANNAD or any other Key Visual Novel before you write, sincerely Cloud Strife.

**JAGA03:** Shut up or I'll make you Sephiroth BFFs and make you two live happily as best buddies in a Disney movie.

**Sephiroth:** Good to see you _Cloud_.

**Cloud: **What's good about seeing you, fuck off!

**JAGA03: **Now kiddies play nice.

**JENOVA: **That's mine line.

**Everyone**: Shit!

**JENOVA: **All of you look forward to next chapter in at maximum two weeks time, right _JAGA03_?

**JAGA03: **Well shit, that's all folks.


	6. Chapter 5: Power of a SOLDIER

**Okay Gys, sorry 2 weeks turned out to be 7 months +, so sorry about that, I got focused on another story of mine that I enjoyed writing a lot more than the others (cough, Gundam Agito Seed). It was the 30****th**** of the 12 evening where I was, when I saw that other than like 4 stories, I had not updated any others in 6 months, some like this one even more. Yeah, yeah I did have some issues with who to pair and who not to pair and so on, but I will say to you that when I saw that I could write a bit more for this chapter I decided to get it out before the new years. All of this chapter was done over most of the night on the 30****th**** and from 9:30 to 11:20 on the 31****st****, at leas that is the time and dates where I am. Look I am really sorry for making you wait this long and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please Review and let me know what you thinking no flaming.**

Chapter Five

"_Not every result can be the one desired. Trust your own judgements and actions. That is enough." Cadis Etrama Di Raizel_

The sun was now high in the sky as the Shepherds had engaged the enemy in the courtyard of the Plegia Castle Courtyard.

It was to be from this moment forth that the real battle would begin, Chrom, Robin and 10 others were to charge through the enemy while the rest of the Shepherds did what they could to buy them time.

Chrom was with the love of his life Sumia, Virion was beside Lissa and the two of them now shared a smile that may or may not imply that they may be getting closer than just friends.

Cordellia now shared her Pegasus with Lon'qu who sate beside her in silence as usual.

Panne was with Gaius and the two of them found it a bit hard to move through the sand, it must have felt wrong to Panne, while Gaius would have stayed by her side in order to help her out.

Ricken was here, no small part due to the fact that he was a mage and that they needed a mage on the field who could skim over the sand with ease.

But to his dismay he was with Frederick instead of the girl he pinned for.

She was stuck with Robin and although Maribelle did not think much of Robin, she knew it was far safer for Ricken to be with Frederick that it was for her to be with him.

As they now did there best to traverse the courtyard, they found that it was hard to move through an area that was filled with sand and the only way in.

Not to mention the foes that they had to face to get there.

It was not like Gangrel was going to stop being the Mad King, he must have seen it as his duty to make this place Chrom's grave.

Too bad for him Robin saw it has his duty to make sure all of them made it out of here alive.

He also that Lucina who had not yet shown her face, she was in hiding.

But if things had to come to that, it could be seen as a failure on Robin's part, he did not want to fail even a little when the stakes were so high, the life of the Exalt hinged on him right now!

As they came upon the sand, Cordellia and Sumia with both there partners with them, flew forth into battle.

As they did this, the Archers who stood atop the wall to the left of the Shepherds now exposed themselves and took aim at the two flyers.

As Robin ran forth he turned and yelled "Ricken, Virion, fire on top the wall!"

Robin now cast a barrage of Elwind at the wall hoping to take down or at least knock down some of the Archers.

A few of them did fall, over the edge of the wall down to their doom.

Robin cursed as he was beside Maribelle not Frederick who could ride forth and cut down the men to make sure that they were dead.

Robin gave an inward curse as he used his tome in order to make sure that those who had fallen onto the sand would not get up again by any natural means.

He could not afford to let the enemy be at his back, not when Maribelle was there with, he'd have to protect her from harm.

Virion proved to more effect than him taking aim and picking the enemy off before they had a chance to get either of the Pegasus Knights in their aim.

The light blue haired noble exclaimed "I do say, they lack the elegance an Archer should have when they fight."

As he said this he sprung to the side as an enemy Wyvern Rider tried to attack him.

Now he did not even look as he fired an arrow into the back of the Wyvern Rider.

"You see there Fair Lissa, that is what a true Archer should be able to do."

He now fired yet another shot onto the wall and hit his mark.

Lissa had to admit "Well you are a really good Archer Virion, just don't go and join the enemy you hear me."

Virion gave a smile as he now shot down a Wvyern Rider who was about to attack Lissa.

"Leave you fair Lissa, I would not think of it, what would my mother and father say to me, that I was a coward who left a fair maiden to die while I fled the battle, not never!"

Ricken had been doing what Robin had asked him, not a man on the walls was able to fire when he let his Elthunder loose upon the walls.

Those he did not hit, fell and were cut down by Frederick, the young mage was surprised at how good a team that the two of them made.

Though in his heart he did wish to be with Maribelle and not the Knight.

Make no mistake he was glad that the Knight Captain was there, but the fact was that Frederick was protecting him.

At least he could protect Maribelle from harm, it was clear to him that Frederick was babysitting him and making sure that he was alright.

It did piss him off, but he could see why it had been done and he did except that it was a good plan, though he may not have liked it.

He now turned and knocked a Wyvern Rider of his Wyvern with Elwind, he was getting better at this.

But he was not sure if it was a good thing, this was war after all.

Chrom at this point gave a nod of thanks as he turned to see Robin, but it was cut short by Sumia.

"Chrom, I think, I think there is a lady out there, look she is fight those guy there."

Chrom looked and did see what Sumia was seeing.

A young lady, was fighting off a few Archers and Spearman and by Naga, she was winning.

Chrom now drew his sword as Sumia plunged her spear into an Archer who had been too distracted by Robin to fire at them.

She felt a sting of guilt as it was Robin who had been the one to help her out, after the drama that they had just before this.

But now was not the time for the her to think of the past, she was in the middle of a battle, she had to focus.

Right now she could not afford to trip over thin air like she did oh so many times.

They were close to the lady and now Chrom leapt off her Pegasus and onto the ground.

As he did so Sumia could not help but see the dashing man she had fallen in love with.

She also did not that he did just cut off a man's head and slice through another ones chest.

Chrom had just cut down two Archers who had been in his way as he landed, Sumia was close behind him and now he saw the lady in front of him.

Said lady had not looked at him yet due to the fact that she was taking one an enemy armed with a spear and a shield.

Chrom had to admit, for a lady she was strong as she now avoided the spear, grabbed the shaft cut it with her axe, rammed her foe down and brought her axe to bare upon her foes head.

With blood on her beautiful face she now turned to face Chrom and in a gentle voice said "Prince Chrom, it is good to see you here, I thought that I was alone."

Chrom saw that the lady wore clothes of the Priest of Ylisse.

It did not make any sense to him but he extended his hand and said "It is good to have you with us, we need every last blade we can get to save my sister."

She gave him a nod and said "I came here with the intent to save the exalt, I shall not leave until that is done."

She and Chrom now turned to face the foes before them along with Sumia.

The three of them began to cut down the Barbarians who came their way.

Chrom did so with ease and sliced through them as if they were butter, he made sure that Sumia was alright, it was his job to after all, she was his lover after all.

Chrom now asked the lady "Can I get your name please, I'd like to know who it is that I shed blood beside."

"I am Libra, I am a War Monk of Ylisse, I an a handful of my fellow Clergymen came here to save the Exalt, but alas we met the Grimeal and slowly our numbers dwindled until I was alone."

It was at this point that Chrom came to see that _she_ was not a _she_ and that Libra was a man, a very beautiful man, but still a man.

"Forgive me Libra, I thought you a woman and I had no idea such men still existed."

They two of them now saw the Archers in the distance who were about to fire at them be swept aside by Cordelia and Lon'qu.

Her skills were beyond rival and she had timed her dive so well that she was able to inflict maximum damage on her foes.

Lon'qu had shown why he was the right hand man of a Khan, for he too had timed his movements to sync with Cordelia's own.

In fact Chrom could swear that he saw the man swat aside arrows meant for Cordelia's back.

No doubt about it Lon'qu was a master of the sword, in that regard he was just as much a genius as Cordelia.

Any foe that avoided her spear was met death by the blade of the man who rode with her.

It was as if the two were born to fight like this as if they were one person not two.

Chrom also had to give credit to the Pegasus that carried them, it too was in sync with Cordelia and all the attacks done by the two were only possible because of it.

At this point Chrom looked for Sumia who was by his side, he hopped on the back of her steed and the two of them charged the enemy.

Sure the two of them were no where near as fast nor as lethal as the other two were.

But to their foes they were death from above all the same, the colour of the riders hair did not matter to the enemy, nor did the type of sword the man used.

Fact was, when it came down to it they both killed the enemy and the enemy feared both of them.

It was just after Chrom had taken care of yet another Archer that Sumia landed the Pegasus, though she did not know why?

Before them was a lady who was not very tall, she had prickly dark long hair and dressed in the robes of a dark mage.

She now said "Wait, hold it, I'd rather not fight you."

Chrom got off the Pegasus and said "What manner of witch are you that you can force a Pegasus to land, how can you do this?"

In reply she said "Point that sword elsewhere, I'd rather not fight you guys, you see, I don't really care for the Mad King, so I don't really want to kill unless I want to."

Chrom now looked at her and said "Do you have no loyalty to your own King?"

In reply to him she said "He is not called the _Mad King Gangrel_ due to his kind and benevolent nature you know."

Chrom had to admit, that was true Gangrel was not a nice man at all, in fact he was the Mad King Gangrel and he was trying to kill his sister, the Exalt just so he could get his hands on the Fire Emblem.

Chrom now gave her a nod and said "Very well witch, we can use all the help we can get, if you're offering to help us, I'll take it."

She gave him a nod turned around her hand and said some things that Chrom did not understand.

But what it did, he did see he knew that it was far better to have her on their side than to fight her and risk her wrath.

For before him, three enemy soldiers were now gasping for breath as they choked to death from either a hex or a cure that witch threw at them.

She now turned around to him with a rather sick smile and said "See I can be of some use, also the name's Tharja, don't go calling me witch, you got that!"

Chrom gave her a nod and said "I'll see to it."

Chrom was about to get back on to the Pegasus with Sumia when he heard Robin cry out "Chrom they got reinforcements, they must have flown in from the castle!"

It was at this point Chrom saw scores of Wyvern Riders now descend to the area where, Robin, Maribelle, Lissa, Virion, Ricken and Frederick were.

Chrom now heard Robin call out "Ricken, get Maribelle and get to Chrom and the others, Gaius and Panne should be near them, Frederick with me, Virion you and Lissa stay behind us and give us support!"

Part of Chrom wanted to turn back to help out his friends in need.

He was stopped by the sound of Robin's voice calling out to him "Get to your sister Chrom, or this is all over, get there now!"

Chrom now turned to see that Panne and Gaius had caught up to him.

Gaius now said "Blue, they got your back, we'll help clear the way, you get the Exalt and get the hell out of here."

In her beast form, Panne pounced upon a foe and ripped him to shreds.

She now said "Go on Prince, the Exalt must not fall here."

Chrom saw that Libra too agreed with this, Cordelia and Lon'qu did not stop to speak with him, they kept on fighting in the midst of it all.

Sumia now placed her hand on his shoulder and said "We have to do this, Robin is giving us a chance, we have to use it."

Sumia felt guilt as she said this, she knew she had chosen Chrom over him, sure she had not known about his feelings but that did not ease the guilt she felt.

Chrom felt it as well, but they had to move and they had to move now!

* * *

_With Robin_

To say the least, Robin knew that the four of them here and now would have to hold off the new Wyvern Riders.

"_Dammit, how did they get past the other Shepherds, they'd be some evidence of battle on them if the others were dead_."

Since they were fresh it only made sense that they were all from the castle and not from the rest of the Plegia army that was behind them.

He now unleashed _Whirlwind_ upon a group of three Wyvern Riders and then moved up and cut them down with his iron sword.

"_If this keeps up, there will be just too many of them, I won't be able to handle all of them, Chrom needs to get Emmeryn out of there soon_."

He said this now as he drove his iron sword into the chest of a Wyvern that chose to land rather than take a dive at him.

He noticed that though Virion still every mark, his arrows were running low and it was only a matter of time before they ran out.

Once that happened, Virion would be a sitting duck and Robin knew either he or Frederick would have to protect him, while the other protected Lissa.

But he knew that none of them could fight on forever, the lance that Frederick had would break and his tomes would run out and his sword would break.

Sure he had a few spare, but he was not sure if all of them did. But he also had _Lucina_ or had she all just been a dream that he had thought up in the night.

If it was, it was going to make him feel a little sad.

But he would not show it, not here not now, not in the heat of battle.

As he now cast Elwind again dismounting the enemy her heard a familiar laugh and saw a woman upon a black Pegasus in the sky.

She had tanned skin and white hair and was no doubt the lady from before who had tried to kill Maribelle and later Chrom.

"Ah, I see that you are here, little puppet, I do hope that you will play your part properly this time."

Robin hurled a spell in her direction but she not only avoided it, she also cast her own back which Robin barely dodged.

"Oh come now, tell me that is not the best you can do?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and sent out several more spells at her, on for fire, one for wind and one for thunder.

The first two she dodged, the last one though she counter with her own spell.

"Oh dear, oh dear, if that is the best you can do, you really are a failure."

Robin just cast another spell and she in turn cast her own to counter it.

Virion decided to get in on the action and began to fire the last few of his arrows at her.

In annoyance she avoided them and cast a spell that Robin did not know that Virion and Lissa barely avoided.

"Virion don't let the Riders close to you, Frederick help them out, I'll be the one to deal with her." Fredrick gave him a nod and said "Will do, keep safe Robin."

Robin did not reply to him though, no instead he cast Elwind at the lady upon the black Pegasus who just laughed as she cast her own spell once more to counter his.

"I think I have had enough of this game, time to take you down, tiny little man."

At this point she threw four spells at him, Robin was able to dodge out of the way of the first three and had to counter the last one.

But it had hurt him to do so, and his left hand rang with pain.

"_Dammit_, _this lady is strong, really strong, so much so, that I can't even get a hit on her_."

If Robin had to guess why she had come, it was either to kill him or to distract him from the regular forces.

If it was the latter, it was working a bit too well.

"Oh my, are you trying to figure out why I have come here, oh please let me show you!"

She now rained a barrage of dark magic down upon Robin who knew he had to dodge most of it or he would not have any tomes to use against her.

Robin was able to predict where the first three would land and was able to leap just far enough out of the way.

Robin did a forward role and his hood fell upon his head as he did this, he now spun on his heel and dashed forward in order to avoid the next attack this woman was throwing at him.

It was clear to him now, that if he wanted to get a hit on her, he had to do it as she finished cast her last spell.

But to do that, he had to get to her flank to try and make it work.

Only problem was that she had the better mobility as she was on the back of a Pegasus and he was on foot below here.

Even if he did cast after her, there was no doubt in his mind that she would be able to avoid his attack as well as follow up with her own.

If he did take the gambit to allow himself to get hit then cast a spell, he knew that he might just die, before he gets the chance to follow up with his own attack, his luck was not one of his strengths in battle.

Seeing as more and more enemy forces were on their way and that Chrom was out of sight, he made his choice.

He turned slightly to Virion who gave him a nod though it was subtle enough for only Robin to see it.

Robin now stopped running as the last of the woman's spells hit him head on.

He close his eyes in pain as he was pushed back.

He could feel his entire body go numb, he could feel pain as it ran through all of his organs.

Point was that this pain meant he was still alive and he knew he could cast his spell.

Robin now took out a tome he was yet to use and said "Arcthunder!"

A beam of pure lighting, despite the name, shot forth at the woman upon her black Pegasus, she saw it coming and gave a smile.

With ease she pulled on the reigns of her steed and to avoid the blast, as she did this, she said "Oh please, it is just not your day dear, now go faint so I can take you with me dear, all of your past shall be explained there."

As she said this Robin just gave a smile and said "If you want me, come and take me!"

Before she could reply and arrow had found its way into her back and she gave out a scream in pain.

And turned in anger, only for her steed to get hit by Robin as he called out "Elwind!"

Now off balance she cursed and said "This is not over, you will know your place soon enough!"

She now pulled out with a curse upon her lips, Robin had to wonder why, she had not been hit that hard and only twice.

* * *

_With Cloud_

Cloud literally had just run, he did not know how far behind the Pegasus knights were or how far the behind him the Khans were.

But right now he knew he had to be there in time to save the Exalt, he was not going to be powerless to watch her die.

He had already been frozen once in place unable to save or help his friend that time and it had haunted him to this day.

On his way to the Plegia castle he had been an avatar of death, now could stand in the way of his Fusion blade.

He left severed limbs as well as corpses in his wake.

His mako blue eyes shining brightly even in the midst of the desert, only the fools of the army or those who were forced to got in his way nearing the end.

He did not care, as with most if not all things, he just did what he saw he had to do and right now to him he _had_ to save the Exalt.

As he came to the courtyard he now saw that Chrom and the other Shepherds had come here in order to try to save the Exalt as well.

Cloud also saw that Chrom was with Sumia, Lon'qu, Cordelia, Panne and Gaius, while Ricken and Maribelle had just caught up to him.

He would have to ask how the hell he knew all their names later for he now saw an injured Robin along with Frederick, Virion and Lissa fighting off a group of Wyvern riders.

He could see that plenty of foes lay at the feet of both groups, he could see that Robin's group needed help, but Chorm's group was closer to the Exalt that Robin's.

No doubt Robin had done this in order to give Chrom a chance, why Robin had the smaller force, Cloud did not know?

In a mere fraction of a second he saw what he had to do, leaping up into the air higher than that of even the Wyvern Riders.

Cloud focused his energy and the unleashed a _Blade Beam_ upon the foes that were close to Robin.

Those ones the _Blade Beam_ hit had no idea how they died, one minute they were about to launch an attack at their foes on the ground, the next their bodies as well as that of the steeds they rode upon were cut so cleanly in half.

To all who saw him Cloud could be an angel of death right now.

As he now came down, he did a flip in the air and landed upon the ground that made a loud "thum!"

Not to mention that this caused little ripples to run out of the sand where he had landed in mini waves.

Now he surprised all of the Shepherds who saw him when he casually darted across the battlefield with ease as if the sand did not slow him down at all.

To put it in in terms the Shepherds could understand, Cloud simply dashed from on spot to another as if he was leaping from lilly pad to lilly pad.

The only thing was that each time he did, he made sure at least one foe fell to his blade.

As he raced through the battle, he now came upon a foe who was heavily armoured and had a sick as well as twisted look upon his face.

Said man now said to Cloud "You will never save your precious Exalt scum!"

The man spat in the ground before Cloud who just spun his sword in his hand as he said "You will die here and now, only in death you will realise how wrong you were."

Cloud now made a lunge at said man, the man in armour now made to shield himself from the blade.

But at the last minute Cloud lifted his arm up and then with ease brought it down the centre of said man.

All who saw this were in shock as he cut the man clean in two as if his armour did not exist at all.

Blood now spurted out and hit Cloud's face but he did not flinch at the sight of all this blood.

He now saw where it was that the Exalt was and called out to Chrom "I'll get the your sister, for you."

Cloud now leaped up to the ledge that Emmeryn was at and just simply grabbed her.

As he did this he said "Care about you dignity once you are safe."

It was at this point as he was about to take her back that he saw a mass of Archers just appear out of thin air as well as those who were dead.

Cloud heard Chrom call out "Risen, of all the blasted times, Cloud be careful."

At this point Cloud looked at Emmeryn, but he did not see her face, no he saw the face of a very dear friend, he also saw the sword and the man behind her.

Cloud closed his eyes then opened them as he said "No."

Cloud with the Exalt held firmly in his left hand just spun his sword as he now jumped down.

He gave a one way smile which Emmeryn did see as he said "As if these are a challenge for me."

Now with a swing of his sword Cloud said "_Finishing Touch_!"

Who ever it was who had called these Risen here was not to happy with this, not at all for they had not factored in how powerful Cloud Strife was.

For all the Risen and any of the Plegia Forces who were caught in this attack were sent sky high and went up as Cloud went down.

In fact most of the enemy force that was left on the field of battle was sent sky high with them.

Cloud landed on the ground and let the Exalt go and said "Can you run, we will have to in order to get out of here."

As he said this, the first of their foes came crashing back down to earth and with a crash that resounded in the entire area died upon impact.

The Shepherds had known that Cloud was stronger than them, but just exactly how strong they were not sure.

Now they knew an entire army had just been dealt with in a matter of minutes since Cloud had come if not less.

Safe for all of them to say that Cloud must be likened to if not greater than the heroes of old rather than the present era.

Chrom was now at his older sister's side as he said "Emm, are you alright are you hurt, Cloud, he saved you?"

Emmeryn the Exalt gave her little brother a smile as well as a nod "Yes Chrom, he did, he did save me and you did as well."

It was at this point that Cloud pointed behind them and said "Look, I do believe that is the Feroxi army."

Chrom turned and saw that it was true, his allies form Regna Ferox indeed were now closing in on the castle.

Not only that, but Chrom could see that Philla was with them and she and her Knights too were on their way.

Chrom now looked to the Shepherds who were here and said "Come we need to meet up with our allies and rest, if we fight on now, we will be of no use."

Frederick who had been with Robin now rode up to his prince and said "My lord, we must hurry back to our allies, Robin is hurt and badly, I am not sure how long he can hold up."

Chrom gave a blink and said "What, how badly?"

Cloud not cut in and said "You can find out, after you get him to a safe location, if you do not, more than likely you will lose your friend."

Chrom felt a sting of guilt at this for what had just happened to Robin and for what he and Sumia had done to Robin.

Chrom gave a nod and said "Right, we have to get him out of her right now."

Chrom wanted to know how badly Robin was hurt, but he also knew what Cloud said was right.

In the meantime Robin through the pain as he was being carried by Lissa and Virion did say out loud "So was it all just a dream?"

Lissa looked to him and asked "Robin, what are you talking about, Emm is safe and this is all real!"

But to her horror Robin did not reply for the pain had been to much for him and he had lost consciousness as she said this.

**Okay that is, do hope you enjoyed it, it is not me at my best, but I did do it and get it out to all of you before the new year. Did you guys see the Fates, I got the Collectors edition on pre order, though Aus doesn't have a release date yet. But also, who was more than happy at the remake of ff7, I know I was I also put my name down for that one as well, I hope it is going to be really fun, unlike Duke Nuke em forever was. Happy new year to all of you have a good year ahead, the upcoming year is going to be harder for me, so I am not sure if any of my stories will get updated often. Also thanks to Fap Miester who begged me in late September not to abandoned this fic, I was not going to I was just doing other things.**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

JENOVA: I SAID TWO WEEKS HUMAN NOT 7 MONTHS!

A gun shot is fired and JENOVA falls dead, a man with a Mohawk now walks up to JAGA03.

Vaas: I like this story, it's a fucking nice story.

JAGA03: Thanks Vaas, you're a fucking nice bad guy.

Vaas: Dam fuck right I am, also I did not like the way that thing was looking at me!

Anthony walks in and gives a sigh

Anthony: Well thank god you're writing a story that I am not in, think about giving me a break.

JAGA03: I gave you a break for several months

Anthony: No you didn't you wrote another story with me in it.

Noble 6: Hey it's been 10 days since you even wrote about me!

Lelouch: 10 days, pick a number and get in line soldier boy, I've been waiting like 6 months!

JAGA03: I better get this over with before it's all done, see you later folks, the Fire Emblem is never final.


	7. Chapter 6: The calm before the storm

**Okay, guys I am sorry, I am so sorry, this year has been hell and back for me, working 8hrs a days , 5 days week and studying on top of that, alon with the travel time to work and back being 3 hrs, yeah sorry I did not do even half as much as I did in 2015 on all stories. I also since I did have a full time job I was able to waste most of my left over cash on games, ahh money well spent.**

**Sorry about the year long wait, but here I now present to you Final Fire Emblem, truth be told I only started this chapter on the 26th of December.**

**Please Review no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"_The village does have its dark side and its inconsistencies, but I'm still Konoha's Itachi Uchiha._" Itachi Uchiha Naruto

Despite the efforts of the Shepherds, Mad King Gangrel, was able to escape as well as rally his own men. It had been due to the fact that Chrom chose to pull back in order to get Robin proper medical aid. Fact was this was Chrom who now had command and he lacked the finesse as well as that strategy that Robin had. Now it was not that they were helpless, it was just that the effectiveness of the Shepherds did drop without there tactician on the field. But that was not the worst of it, Robin who for his part had been fighting the enemy with all he had, was taken out during the time when all eyes were on Emmeryn, the lady who rode upon the black winged steed, she had been the one to do it. It was payback for what he had done to her earlier in the battle. It had not been enough to kill him, but it had been enough to damage the back of his head badly. It had been thanks to the quick work of Lissa and Maribelle, that he was still alive at all. But not even they were sure of how it would turn out, thanks to this morale was low.

_With Cloud_

Cloud for his part was well aware of the situation at hand, but he had not proceeded forth to meet up with the army from Regna Ferox. Now he chose to stay right here back at the camp to make sure no more ill befell the Shepherds this day. While he had just taken out an entire army on his own, he was not sure if the Shepherds could defeat the Mad King, while he was hold up in his own castle. Fact was that despite the victory and despite saving the Exalt, he could tell this felt like no victory. Now as he kept watch, he saw as well as heard the approach of the blue swords woman. He was not sure why she had come, so he now chose to ask "Why have you come."

In reply the blue haired swords woman said to him "I was afraid that the Exalt would die, but I am not sure I can be satisfied at the price that was paid to save her."

Cloud gave a pause as he let the silence upon the moonlit desert sink in, before he broke that silence when he now asked her. "The price that was paid, a specific on in mind?"

In reply to that she answered "I am not sure, I promised myself that I would be strong, that I would do what I had to in order to allow a happy future?"

Cloud just calmly stated back to her "A happy future, the future is not set, no one knows what can occur if you let time run its course."

As a direct consequence of saying this, she asked Cloud "You do not believe in fate, you do not believe in destiny?" Now there was a long silence, the mako infused eyes of Cloud Strife glowed if not shone in the night. But he did answer her and it was "My reality, mine alone, I'll say when it ends."

The blue haired sword woman now repeated the last five words softly to herself. "_I'll say when it ends_?"

She said it a few more times and let it roll of her tongue before she gave a grateful smile as she now said "I'll say when it ends, I like the ring that has to it."

Cloud just gave a nod as he said softly "Fate, destiny, is what we make."

It was just a thought, but it was true, for Cloud knew there was no real _fate_, people could change the path they were on in a second. The blue haired swords woman now replied to him "It is good that you think that, I hope that all of them will be able to rely on your strength in the days to come, for I know they are going to be trying times."

In reply to this Cloud said "Trying times huh, we all go through them."

It was at this point the blue haired swords woman asked to Cloud "If I may ask, you keep what you say short, shorter than what most would say."

Cloud just shrugged at her as he bluntly stated "Not much to it."

Some one was bound to pick up the fact that it. It was at this point that she now chose to ask Cloud "May I enter the camp, I will be in and out quickly."

Cloud looked her now in the eye and saw a mark within one before he said to her "Just don't cause trouble."

She gave a polite nod before she said "I just want to visit him and see how he is doing, I am not sure if you understand., but-"

Cloud cut her off when he now stated "I do, go on in."

The blue haired swords woman gave a polite nod to show here thanks, before she now went into the camp.

* * *

_With Emmeryn_

The Exalt now had stolen away from the warmth of the fire, to talk to her saviour. She was yet to express her thanks and gratitude to him for saving her from a certain death. For Emmeryn knew that if he were not there, she would have walked off that ledge and died. It was because he had been there at that time, that crucial moment in time, that she was alive now. Now as she reached the edge of the camp, she saw him, two swords in hand, the rest in that sort of sheath hanging by his lower back. As she now drew closer to him he heard her now address her by saying "Is there something amiss, Exalt?"

This did catch her of guard and Emmeryn was silent in shock that despite the entire day, despite the fact he was looking out into the night. He had heard her coming and was able to identify who she was without even looking at her. Now as she stumbled over her words Emmeryn said "I, I just wanted to let you know that I am truly grateful to you and for what you did today, if you had not been there, well then, I would have, I-."

She now heard him say in a very soft and some what sad voice "Try not to think about that."

She gave a pause yet again before she now said to him "I am not sure if I will ever be able to make it up to you, but if I can do anything please let me know?"

She was now very bluntly told "No."

Emmeryn took a step back in shock, why had he said that word and so quickly. "Wait, what why, I am sure that we can find a way, I am now in your debt again and afraid that I may be so many times before I pass on in life."

Cloud now replied to Emmeryn stating "There is no value you can place on a life."

The Exalt was able to understand what he had just said and continued it by saying "Especially if that life belongs to one close to your heart."

Cloud did not speak to her, no in reply the golden spikey haired SOLDIER just gave her a silent and slow nod.

* * *

_With Chrom_

Chrom at this point had finally left the side of Robin and was now sitting down in his tent looking over a map of the Plegia Castle and the surrounding area. Now as he poured over the map, he tried to find a way to launch the best attack that he could on the castle, but no matter what he did, he found he was unable to come up with anything. His mind was just not working right now, he was too distracted, he was to worried, today had been a long day and a lot had happened in it. While he was glad that his sister was alive and all, he was also upset and angry that Robin was in such a condition. He now hammered down on the table as he yelled "Damn it all to hell."

The crack that his fist made on the table, one could have taken that he had broken every bone in his hand. But that was not the case, yes his hand was hurt, but such was his rage and fury, mixed in with his own strength, that it was the table that had cracked not he. The pain he felt within his hand, he knew it was nothing compared to the pain that stung his heart. His lover Sumia now walked into the tent, needless to say she had heard the crack of the table and the yell that came before it. She and the rest of their company were all worried about his state of mind now. Now as she walked over to her beloved, she asked him "Chrom, are you, are you alright."

Still coming to terms with all that has happened today, Chrom did his best not to snap at her as he tried to temper his voice when he said "No, no I am not alright, today, it just, it has taken its toll on me."

In response to this, she stepped closer to him, making sure she did not trip on the sand as she now stood next to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder "Chrom, you need to rest, you will not be able to lead us if you are weary and tired."

Chrom was able to see that she was truly concerned for him, of course she was, she loved him and he loved her, but at this point he could not just do as she wanted him to. "No Sumia, I can't rest, I need to figure this out while I still can, each minute that passes us by, is time that the Mad King has to hatch his next scheme and Robin is not able to advise us this time."

Sumia now tried again as she said "Robin, would not want you to do this, he would not want you to just work yourself to till you collapse."

He now turned to her and put both hands upon her shoulders as he looked into her eyes and asked "What would you have me do, what can I do, if I sleep now, who knows what tomorrow will bring, who knows what evils are waiting for me to rest my head for them to come out, who knows what will-!"

It was at this point that Sumia, with her gauntlet still on her hands, punched Chrom square in the face, knocking him to the ground with a thud. As Chrom hit the ground he blinked, then looked up to Sumia who he asked "But why?"

Sumia now said "Oh, Philla always said a good slap to the face would snap any one out of a daze that they were in?"

Chrom at this point could not help but chuckle, despite the fact he had just taken a blow to the face head on, a blow so hard, it had knocked him over. Okay maybe it was not _so_ hard and maybe it was because he was surprised, he fell over. But despite all this, he could not help but chuckle at how innocently cute, Sumia was. Now as Sumia gave him a hand to get up he told her "I think you forgot that slap and punch are two very different things."

At this point all Sumia could do was blink then say "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you, what if I had broken your nose, oh!"

Chrom now placed his lips on her to silences her and only after their lips parted he told her "Thank you, I think, I think you are right, I do need to get some rest, Robin would not want me to do this, would he."

* * *

_With Lucina_

Lucina now stood alone in the dark over a comatose Robin, she could not help but feel the sting of pain within her own heart at the sight of him. It hurt, it really hurt, her heart was in agony, so much so that tears now streamed down her eyes as she looked at Robin. For his part, his face was at peace, no it was more like blank. Now as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand she made a vow to him "Robin, I will, I will wait for you, even if I have to wait for the end of time." She had not been totally sure if she was 100% in love with him, until this moment. Love was a strange thing, you did not know the true extent of it, until the person you loved was out of your reach. Despite not knowing him for long, Lucina felt herself longing to hear his voice, for him to tell her that he was alright, that they were still together. Now in total darkness, she bent over and placed a kiss upon his lips, he did not react to it, that filled with with dismay. After it, Lucina looked at Robin's closed eyes and gave a shrug as she rather sheepishly at that as she said. "Well it was worth a try at least."

Was the kiss of life just a fairytale, was the kiss of true love just a lie? Or was her love for him and his for her not true or not true enough? It need not be said that such thoughts like these only added to her pain, a man she had barely known. Was the man she had fallen completely in love with and she had no idea as to why? Love was a strange thing, no doubt about it, but why here why now, why at a time that was so crucial to her, did she fall in love. That love, it could jeopardize her mission and the future she came from may still come to pass. She wanted to let go, she wanted to just leave it all behind and get on with her own mission. But Lucina found that she could not, she wanted to stay just a little longer by his side, as if she was waiting for a miracle to occur and if she stayed a little longer she would see it. But the time she had here was not infinite and she did have to leave before dawn. So after an hour of her time alone with she now chose to leave, but it was as she did this, as she was about to leave, she was able to take her. For Even as she now had on foot out of the tent, she heard Robin in his sleep whispering a name "Lucina."

* * *

_With Emmeryn_

Emmeryn had now stood in silence with Cloud for quite a while, when she saw the figure of the young lady who had defended her in her own palace now slip out of the camp. But when she had made a move to try and talk to the young girl, the voice of Cloud Strife had softly called out to her "Leave her be, I let her through."

Emmeryn, felt that he had more to say, but refrained from saying it, because he did not see the need speak any more than he already had. It was because of this, that she now tried to speak to him again and break the awkward silence that she had been in for a good hour or more. "Um, Cloud can you tell me of your family, what they were like?"

Cloud's eyes now softened as he said "I had, a mother and she, she was-."

He stopped after this and closed his eyes and Emmeryn now could see that this topic, it was close to his heart and it hurt him to talk about it. So now being who she was, the Exalt said to him "I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you, I just wanted to know a little more about you, I'm sorry."

It was now, before he spoke to her she got to see the pain in his eyes, the pain he felt over this matter was great. After a brief silence Cloud chose to say "My mother, she was, she was killed."

Emmeryn was able to tell from Cloud's tone of voice and now as he looked now at the ground, that this subject her the SOLDIER a lot. So, on the topic of lots loved ones and parents, Emmeryn now share "15 years ago, that was when my father died, it was sudden and shortly before my 10th birthday, since that day, I have had to be Exalt."

It was at this point, Cloud said something she did not expect him to say "You did well for one so young."

Emmeryn was only able to blush at such comment as she said "Well, not really, not after all that has gone done, I guess I was a rather terrible ruler in a sense."

It was now that Cloud spoke a bit longer than he had done all night when he said "You ruled based on your ideals and what you saw as right, not even once compromising them, that I can respect and admire."

Now Emmeryn blushed even more, if that was possible as she could not help but feel flattered by what he had just said, though most may not have.

It had been stated bluntly and he had not done anything but describe how she had ruled, but it was flattering all the same, well it was to Emmeryn at any rate. She now also tried to regain her composure when she said "Well um, that is the most I have heard to speak in a while."

His reply was what she expected it to be "Don't get use to it."

She gave a slight giggle at that, but then her mind did drift back to the much dark topic the two of them had been discussing just before and she had to wonder. "_Did Cloud stir the conversation in this direction to get us off that path and so he did not have to speak of what happened to mother_?"

It was food for thought, but she chose not to ask him about it, no instead she now chose to ask "Cloud, can you, can you stay with me for a while?"

She blushed as she asked this and was glad that there was not much light so he could not see her. Little did she know that his glowing eyes could see rather well in the dark. He could see how she had blushed now and before as well "Perhaps I can."

Now Emmeryn looked out over the horizon, dawn would come and a new day would begin, just what the new day entailed was yet to be seen. Cloud now said to Emmeryn "Chrom, he will do all he can to protect you, to protect your dream."

Emmeryn gave a blink at this and then said "I know, I just, I just do not want to be the reason that either Chrom or Lissa, get hurt." To that Cloud gave a nod as he said "I understand."

If he did understand Emmeryn was not sure, he was just like them, yet at the same time, he was not like them at all. Cloud Strife was a mysterious man, a man who had been hurt, badly if Emmeryn was one to judge. But he was also a man who had such strength that one could see him as more than human, to any from this world, he too could have the divine blood in his veins. But any thoughts like that were dashed as Cloud now said "I am a monster."

He did not say a word after this, he just stood and kept watch, was it his way of warning her away or was he just saying this because he recalled his Mother, Emmeryn did wish to know. But not at the price it costed, not if he was going to be in pain because of her curiosity.

* * *

_Robin's Mind_

Robin for his part was not having sweet dreams, his entire vision had been filled with a foul dragon that had destroyed the world. A scene that repeated over and over, again and again, yet this was not the source of his torment. No the source of his torment was that everywhere he looked he saw all of his friends, all of the Shepherds lay dead on the ground. Each time he would look, he could not see his own body among them. Each time as the world was brought to ruin, he could hear a laugh calling out "This is fate, this is meant to be!" No matter where he turned or what he did, if he ran, if he hid, if he closed his eyes, he would see it replayed before him. There was no escape from this living hell or was he dead and he was in hell already, was this his own personal form of hell for his sins? It was a these thoughts crossed his mind that he realised they were false and this was indeed not hell. No if it was, it would have played on the fact that he had been jealous of Chrom for his relationship with Sumia. Even if the memory of his failing did bring him pain, it was comforting to know that this was not hell. It was now as he was able to feel this comfort that he felt someone calling him and a light touched his face. It was only there for a brief moment, but now as it faded, he chased after it. The light it had felt familiar and he now yelled "Lucina!"

* * *

_The Next Morning_

The sun was now high in the sky, not high enough to be noon, but high enough for it not to be early morning. Chrom stood with his jaw open, he had no words to describe what Cloud had just suggested the two of them do. Cloud for his part could see the shock on the faces of those around him, but knew he had to try drive his point home. So he now said "It is like I said, I will attack the keep alone."

Chrom may have been unable to speak, but Lissa now was and she had to ask "Cloud, I know you are strong, but how, why do you want to do this?

Cloud now turned to look at her in an almost mechanical way as he said "Chrom needs to defeat Gangerl?"

Lissa for her part had no idea why and voiced it "But why, if you are going to go in there, we should as well, then we can, take them down?"

Cloud at this point said "No, I must be alone when I enter there."

Lissa unable to accept that as an answer asked "But, why, why do you have to go in there alone, sure you're strong but it is very, very dangerous, still you know that right."

Cloud now said to her "Your brother has to defeat him, for all to see."

Now that, Frederick was able to understand and he was able to see the logic in it as well. So now he tried to explain it to Lissa "I think I am able to understand what Cloud means Lissa."

Lissa for her part now turned around as she said "Well I for one have no idea why, so why don't you tell me?"

Frederick gave a sigh as he now saw the Princess pout, after his sigh he said "Well you see, what Cloud means is that Chrom has to beat the Mad King out in the open for all to see, to show that Ylisse is still strong and will be defended."

Lissa poor thing, was still not able to figure it out and just gave a sigh as she now sat down. Cloud now turned and gave Frederick a nod in thanks for saying that for him. Chrom now that he had been able to hear all of this still had to say "But sending you in alone, I am not doubt your skills, I just, I don't want to lose you as well."

Cloud at this point said to him "Don't worry on my behalf."

Emmeryn who had been silent up until now just said "I understand what you are saying Cloud, but there will be an army in there, nothing sort of the best that the Mad King has to offer."

Cloud for just a moment recalled a tall young man with spikey black hair and the Buster Sword, the same man who told him "_Embrace your dreams and no matter what happens, protect your honour, as SOLDIER_!"

That man had faced an army, an army that was by far the more lethal force than the one he would have to face.

So now without a trace of hesitation in his eye he stood up and gave the verdict to them "An old friend once told me, that I had to embrace my dreams and protect my honour."

He now said something a bit out of place "My reality, mine alone, I will do what only I can."

Now it was Emmeryn who thanks to speaking to him last night now said to him "Cloud no one here sees you as a monster, you don't need to do this?"

He shook his head "I am, it is time that the Mad Knight learns the meaning of the word _monster_."

* * *

**Life sucks when you grow up and have a job, I wish I could return to 2014 and 2015 when I had all the time I wanted to write fanfiction and play games. Oh I got and was playing Final Fantasy XV in most of my spare time since it came out, along with a bucket load of other games that were released this year.**

**But now I bid you all a happy New Year and wish all who read this a happy 2017 (PS I also want the FFVII remake to come out this year, 20th anniversary and to all Code Geass, fans HELL YEAH WE ARE GETTING SEASON 3!"**

**Please Read and Review and remember the Fire Emblem is never Final.**


End file.
